Our Twisted Ending
by The Dark Knight's Princess
Summary: Sequel to A Twist of Fate: Alex and Casey are happily married with a baby on the way. Kim and Serena are engaged and planning their wedding. Olivia and Amanda are happily cohabiting and Abbie and Erin are enjoying life. Its looking as if each couple will have their happily ever after, but things are never as they seem as each of them experience the value of trust and friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Historygeek and I would like to wish all of you lovelies a very Happy Thanksgiving and as a sort of Thanksgiving present, we present this marvelous beautiful sequel to you all. We can promise that it's going to be just as TWISTED as the first one *Ba Dum Tss* **

**Anyway, enough of DKP and her bad jokes. Here's our story we give to you. **

**Disclaimer: We do not own any of the unoriginal characters in this story. If we did…well, it'd be awesome. **

Kim walked into her lounge and groaned, she had been hoping that her friends were joking about throwing her a bachelorette party, "Must we do this?"

"Yes." Replied Alex handing her friend a sour apple shot, "It'll be fun."

"You're idea of fun and mine differ greatly." Huffed Kim wincing as she downed the shot. "That stuff is vile."

"Be glad Serena's not here, she wouldn't let you take a green drink from a stranger and face it they don't come much stranger than Cabot." Smirked Abbie as she refilled their glasses.

"Watch it!" Warned Alex before raising her glass, "A toast, to Kimmy and her Princess Serena."

Rolling her eyes at her friends Kim downed her shot and tuned them out as she remembered the day she proposed to Serena.

Kim had spent weeks trying to find the perfect way to propose to the blonde, she had the ring hidden in the back of her closet for months until she came up with the perfect plan. One afternoon she was standing in her office staring out of the window at the snow, trying not to laugh at the people sliding on the ice, when the perfect idea hit her. Several phone calls later her plan was in place, now all she had to do was not get her friends to help.

_Heading across to her friends office she knocked on the door, "Hey Case, you have a minute?"_

"_For you, I have two." Smiled Casey._

"_Okay before I start, there will be no hugging and no squealing. Understand?" Seeing Casey nod she went on, "I need your help with something. I want to propose to Serena and I have a plan but it requires a little help from you." Explained Kim._

"_Kim that's fantastic, what do you need?" Replied Casey in an excited voice._

"_I've booked the ice rink in the park for tomorrow night, Serena knows I hate ice skating so if I ask her to go, she'll be suspicious, so can you invite her skating and then bring her to the rink?"_

"_What time?"_

"_It should be dark be seven and that will give me time to set everything up."_

"_Who knew you were so romantic, Serena's a lucky woman." Smiled Casey as she typed the email to Serena._

"_You can talk, your wife sends you flowers every week and worships the ground you walk on." Replied Kim._

"_I know, she's kind of wonderful." Smiled Casey, "Serena agreed, so everything is set."_

"_Good." Replied Kim._

_The following evening Casey met Serena and the two headed to the ice rink in the park, as they got close Serena frowned, "Case, I'm not sure it's open it's really quiet."_

"_Lets just check." Replied Casey._

_As they rounded the corner, they could see the rink lit by candles and fairy lights, soft music playing in the back ground. Kim standing in the middle of the rink a path of rose petals leading from the edge of the rink to where she was standing._

"_Have fun." Whispered Casey before walking away._

_Taking a deep breath Serena stepped on the ice and headed towards where Kim was standing, "Hi."_

"_Hi." Smiled Kim, pecking Serena on the lips before handing the blonde a mug of hot chocolate. "This is for you."_

"_Thank you." Smiled Serena, moaning as she took a sip of the rich drink. "Kim this is beautiful, what's the occasion?"_

_Dropping to one knee, Kim pulled the small velvet box from her jacket pocket, "Serena, I know I'm not always the easiest person to be with, I can and distant, I don't always show my emotions, it take me a while to pick up on your suggestions and I can be hard work, but I love you, I love you more than anyone else in the world could possibly love you. I have loved you for so long and whenever I think I can't love you anymore you prove me wrong and I fall for you all over again. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't feel blessed that you love me and want to be with me. I want to marry you and have children with you, even if that means watching endless Disney movies. So, Serena Elizabeth Southerlyn will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"_

"_Yes, God yes." Whispered Serena pulling off her glove so Kim could slip the princess cut diamond ring on her finger before pulling her close for a deep kiss._

She was pulled from her thought by a knock at the door, "Who else are we expecting?"

"That's probably Liv." Smiled Alex, heading to answer the door, "Hey, Liv come on in, you're a few drinks behind."

"Well then, catch me up." Replied Liv, with a wide grin.

Several drinks later the buzzer sounded letting them know their car had arrived, as much as Kim wanted to protest she knew it was futile and it would just be easier to just go along with her friends. Heading outside she groan at the giant pink Hummer her friends had arranged, "Really?"

"Hell yeah!" Cheered Abbie.

Groaning again Kim climbed in next to Abbie and Liv whilst Alex got in last after giving the driver directions, "We need to make one more stop." Grinned Alex.

"What are you planning Cabot?" Asked Kim through narrowed eyes.

"Nothing, we just need to pick one more person up and then we can hit the club and get our groove on." Grinned Alex giving her shoulders a wiggle.

"I'm going to hate this aren't I?" Sighed Kim.

In response to her question Liv handed her a glass of champagne, "Probably, but a few of these will help!"

"Come on Kimmy, it'll be fun." Grinned Abbie, taking the bottle from Liv and refilling everyone's glasses, "Let's get this party started!"

Twenty minutes later they had picked up a smirking Elizabeth Donnelly who had blackmailed Alex into an invitation after catching her and Casey in a heavy make out session and pulled up outside a burlesque club.

"No! Absolutely not!" Hissed Kim as she realized where they were.

"Come on Kim! It'll be fun." Pouted Alex.

"Come on Greylek or I'll tell them about finding your panties in the conference room." Added Donnelly.

"Kimmy you dog." Drawled Abbie.

"I hate you all." Hissed Kim as she marched towards the club, "And for the record you did just tell them about the panties and they weren't mine….they were Serena's."

"Go Kimmy!" Called Abbie, Alex and Liv, making the attorney flush a deep shade of pink.

Heading inside they headed to the table Alex had reserved and ordered a round of drinks, "I know, lets play never have I ever." Suggested Abbie, "I'll even go first."

"How do you play?" Asked Liz.

"Some makes a statement such as, never have I ever seen a Disney movie and then anyone who has seen a Disney movie has to down a shot." Explained Liv, "But knowing Carmichael it's not going to be clean."

"Then I'm in." Grinned Liz.

"I'm not sure I want to play this with my boss." Mumbled Kim.

"Oh shhhh, I'll teach you young Padawan's a thing or two." Replied Liz.

"Okay then master teach us." Smirked Liv handing each woman a shot glass.

"Never have I ever used handcuffs during sex."

Rolling her eyes Kim downed her shot as did all her friends.

"My turn." Grinned Abbie, "Never have I ever had to go to A&E with a sex injury." Laughing as a scowling Olivia was the only one to down her shot.

"I hate you." Muttered the Detective.

"Details." Asked Alex.

Sending Abbie another glare Liv replied, "You remember that sprained wrist I had a few months back? It wasn't from the gym. That's all you get, my girlfriend is like the reincarnate of Annie freaking Oakley and I don't fancy being a feature on an episode of Snapped."

"Okay…" Drawled Alex filing that information away for the next time one of them needed to stay and do paperwork. "Never have I ever had sex to a Disney sound track."

Both Abbie and Kim downed their shots before looking at each other and saying, "Serena." In unison.

"Liv, you're up." Grinned Alex.

"Never have I ever flashed my boobs at a judge." Replied Liv with a smirk at Abbie, who scowled and downed her shot as did Liz.

"Wait, what?" Asked Kim looking between the two women.

"Christmas party a few years back I flashed Judge Ross." Replied Abbie.

"Why?" Asked Kim.

"I was drunk and Liv dared me to." Replied Abbie with a shrug.

"Idiots." Muttered Kim with a shake of the head before she remembered Liz had also downed her shot, "Don't tell me you flashed Ross too?"

"No, Lena." Replied Liz.

"Lena as in Lena Petrovsky?" Asked Liv.

"Yes, I lost a bet and that's all you get." Replied Liz.

"That's all I want." Mumbled Abbie, "Okay Kimmy, your turn."

"Never have I ever had a one night stand." Replied Kim, shaking her head as everyone but her downed their glass.

They continued their game for several more rounds the questions getting more and more personal as they consumed more alcohol, "Your turn Kimmy." Slurred Abbie.

Thinking for a second Kim replied, "Never have I ever had a lap dance you have to pay for." Rolling her eyes as all but she and Liz downed their shot, she excused herself to the restroom.

As soon as Kim was out of sight Alex flagged the hostess over, "My friend Kimmy is getting married and she's never had a lap dance, we need one."

"I'll send someone over." Smiled the hostess.

Coming back from the bathroom and a large glass of water Kim realized she was actually enjoying herself. Sitting back in her chair she smiled at Alex, "I'm having a good time, thank you."

"You're welcome." Grinned Alex handing Kim another drink just as the lights dimmed and a spot light shone on her.

"What the…" Started Kim as a buxom blonde walked towards her in a small corset and high heels, "Alexandra!"

"Relax." Grinned Alex.

As the woman reached Kim she bend over fully exposing her ample cleavage to a wide eyed Kim, before proceeding to grind against Kim in a series of erotic moves.

"Make her stop touching me!" Hissed Kim, much to the amusement of her friends as the stripped continued to grind against her. Kim could feel herself blushing as the blonde pressed her breasts into her and abruptly stood up, knocking the blonde to the floor as silence spread through the club, "I am so sorry." Mumbled Kim.

"What the hell!" Snapped the dancer from her spot on the floor.

"I'm sorry." Muttered Kim as her friend's laughter reached her ears.

"What's going on?" Demanded the hostess as she helped the dancer to her feet.

"She kept touching me. I don't like to be touched." Muttered Kim.

"Unless it's by Southerlyn, last time I walk into an office without knocking." Shivered Liz.

"Oh God." Muttered Kim, putting her head in her hands, "I'm really sorry."

"Sorry isn't good enough, I want you out now." Replied the hostess.

"Ah, come on she said she was sorry." Replied Abbie with a flirty smile.

"Leave now or I call the police." Ordered the hostess.

"Fine, were going. I'm sorry." Apologized Liv as she tried to stand up only to trip over Abbie's purse, sending her and the hostess crashing to the floor.

"Dude, you totally just fell over." Smirked Abbie.

"No, I attacked the floor." Replied Liv as she used Alex to pull herself back to her feet.

"Backwards." Snorted Kim.

"I'm freaking talented." Replied Liv as she attempted to buff her nails on her jacket.

"That's it." Snapped the hostess as she climbed back to her feet.

"Is there a problem here?" Asked a uniformed office that had just arrived on the scene.

"No problem officer." Hiccupped Liv, "Just a miss understanding."

"Wow he is young!" Muttered Abbie, "Are you even old enough to be in here?"

"Yes Ma'am I am. Now let's go." Replied the Officer with a blush.

"If we show you Kimmy's boobs will you let us off?" Asked Abbie attempting to grab Kim and missing sending herself and the young officer to the floor, "If you wanted me on top, you shoulda just asked."

"That's it, you're all under arrest." Snapped the Officer.

"Come on there's no need for that, I'm a Detective and so is Blondie. We'll just go home and have a sleep." Replied Liv, only to find her wrists being dragged behind her and placed in cuffs a fate quickly shared by the others.

"I can't believe you got us arrested." Hissed Kim as she was shoved in the back of the squad car next to Alex.

"Chill, I'll call Casey and she'll smooth it all over." Replied Alex as they started their journey to the drunk tank.

Arriving at the station they were quickly printed and shoved it to a holding cell, as she looked around Liv gave a low whistle and whispered, "Might not want to mention what we do for a living."

"Oh really? Because I was about to announce that two of New York's finest have just got us thrown in here with a load of cheap rate hookers." Snapped Kim her voice traveling around the cell, making her eyes widen in horror as she realized everyone was staring at the five of them.

"Hey ladies." Smiled Alex giving a small wave.

"Detective Benson, that you?" Asked one of the older looking woman.

"Precious!" Replied Liv throwing her arms around the woman.

"She's okay, she's one of the good guys." Replied Precious.

"Thank God for that, I was worried we'd have to have a dance off." Replied Alex a smirk in place.

"Like your skinny ass can Twerk." Challenged Precious with a raised eyebrow.

"Thank you for saying my ass is skinny, but I can Twerk." Replied Alex, "Come on Abbs lets show them how it's done."

* * *

><p>At almost four months pregnant Casey Cabot was not happy as she marched down the familiar corridor towards the holding cells, she noticed the stares of the officers milling around. They weren't used to the aloof ADA looking anything but put together, yet here she was at almost one in the morning, hair wet from the rain, no make-up, sweat pants, paired with one of her wife's NYPD hooded jumpers, complete with a small hole in the sleeve and her icy mask firmly in place.<p>

Reaching the door she flashed her ADA badge and gave the guard a small smile as she stepped through. Heading towards the holding cell she scanned the occupants for her wife, growling when she saw her 'Twerking' with an equally as intoxicated Abbie Carmichael who appeared to be blending Twerking with some kind of line dancing cheered on by what appeared to be several prostitutes.

"Alexandra Cabot! What the hell do you think you are doing?" Asked Casey her voice filled with icy fury.

Alex paused mid 'Twerk' and straightened up her eye's growing comically wide when she heard her wife's voice, "Case?"

"Look everyone its Mrs. Cabot." Called Abbie, "Say hi."

"Shhhh!" Hissed Olivia Benson as she tried to stand up, only to fall back down on her ass with a giggle, "She's pissssed! If we stay very still she will go away, I saw it on the Animal Planet."

"Oh Casey, thank god." Mumbled Kimberly Greylek as she headed to the bars, "Get me out of here, people keep touching me. You know I don't like to be touched by people."

"What the hell happened?" Asked Casey, "It was supposed to be a few drinks."

"It's a long story." Sighed Kim running a hand through her hair, "But it's all Abbie and Alex's fault."

"What if Donnelly finds out about this?" Demanded Casey, not at all surprised her wife was one of the ring leaders.

"Oh, I think you'll find me surprisingly understanding." Added a new voice.

"Seriously?" Sighed Casey as she looked at her boss holding an ice pack to her face. Sighing again she turned to the officer next to her, "Those five are mine."

"Ahh Case, we have to take Precious with us." Hissed Alex in a 'quiet' voice, "She's my sister from another mother."

"Don't push it Cabot." Muttered Casey.

"But pleaseeeeeee." Whined Alex.

"Now Alexandra." Ordered Casey.

Giving a petulant sigh Alex replied, "Fine. I'm sorry Precious, but next time I'm in the hood, I'll stop by and if it's a girl Precious is totally going to be a name we consider."

"You got it girl and you weren't kidding your wife is smoking." Replied the prostitute known as Precious.

"I know and her boobs keep getting bigger and she constantly horny! I love pregnancy!" Grinned Alex only to wince as she received a hard kick in the shin, "What the hell Kimmy?"

Slinging her arm around Kim's shoulders Abbie turned back to the cells occupants, "Thanks ladies, it was a pleasure getting to know y'all."

"You're welcome to stay Abigail." Hissed Kim shrugging Abbie's arm off from around her shoulders.

"And miss time with you, not a chance slugger." Grinned Abbie, almost falling to the floor without Kim's support.

"I hate you!" Muttered Kim.

"Yes, yes we all hate Carmichael, but can we please get out of here." Replied Liz.

"Hey, you all keep blaming me when it was Kimmy who threw the first punch." Protested Abbie as she followed the others out of the cell.

Casey span on her heel so quickly Kim jumped back knocking into a wobbly Liv, who fell over taking Alex, Abbie, Liz and one of the officers to the ground with her.

"Opps." Giggled Liv.

"I'll give you oops Benson." Muttered Liz as she got to her feet attempting to maintain the small amount of dignity she had left.

Ignoring the four women and one officer on the floor Casey pinned Kim with an icy glare, "Kimberly?"

"It's not how it sounds." Replied Kim with a gulp.

"Then how was it?" Demanded Casey, trying to hold back her smile as she watched Liv, Alex and Abbie trying to detangle themselves and climb to their feet.

"As Serena is away these idiots thought they would throw me a bachelorette party."

"Because you and Serena are getting married and then you're gonna have lots of babies because you're whipped." Replied Alex in a sing song voice.

"Anyway, it got a little out of hand." Finished Kim with a glare at her so called best friend.

"Whatever." Sighed Casey as she led them to the main desk, where Amanda and Erin were waiting having arrived whilst Casey was arranging their release.

"Manda." Called Liv, throwing herself in to her girlfriends' arms, "I love you, you're so sexy, I think it's the accent or your ass or your boobs. I love your boobs!"

"Wow, you are super drunk." Replied Amanda, holding her lover upright whilst stopping the older woman's wandering hands.

"Haha, I always knew you were a boob woman!" Smirked Abbie, Benson the boob!"

"Abigail." Hissed Erin.

"That's it baby say my name!" Smirked Abbie.

"Say my name, say my name. When no one is around you say baby I love you." Sung Alex as she and Abbie started Line Twerking again.

"Oh God. I'm going to kill her." Groaned Casey.

"I'll help you hide the body." Muttered Kim.

"No, you'll be in the shallow grave next to her." Hissed Casey, making Kim gulp.

Arriving home Casey put a singing Alex to bed before making sure Kim was comfortable in the guest room, sliding into bed she smiled as her wife pulled her close, "I love you Mrs. Cabot."

"I love you too Detective Cabot, but be warned if I ever have to come bail your drunk ass out of jail again I will show Kim those pictures of you with a Mohawk. " Replied Casey, giving a laugh when she got a soft snore in response.

**Little comedic intro there. I'm sure you all cracked up reading it. We know we did. **

**Also! To the Guest who asked awhile back: No Historygeek and I are not a couple…though she desperately wishes that we were, alas, we are not. I'm out of her league ;)**

**Leave your thoughts! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the delay you guys. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

Alex scowls deeply against the harsh intrusion of light that's splaying rudely across her face. Cracking her eyes open, a heavy groan escapes her lips as the onslaught of the bright light causes her to become well aware of the pounding in her skull. In response to the dreaded sunlight's attack, the hung over detective simply covers her head with her pillow and slinks deeper underneath the blankets.

"I hope you're not hiding from me because you know you're in trouble." Casey bemuses as she enters their bedroom with a glass of water and a bottle of Tylenol.

"No. I'm hiding under here because I'm ninety nine percent sure I look as bad as I feel." Alex grumbles back, just barely poking her head out from underneath the covers. She decides to face the awful brightness and slowly sits up against the headboard, her head spinning slightly as she does so. "I am never drinking again…"

"Yeah, you said the same thing after your own bachelorette party." Casey replies with an eye roll as she passes the blonde the glass of water and pills. "You know what it's like when you Liv and Abbie get together. I just can't believe you coaxed Donnelly into going…"

"To be completely honest I hardly even remember anything that happened last night." Alex chuckles shaking her head. "But something tells me that won't last long…"

Shaking her head, Casey eases herself onto the edge of the bed where she is sitting next to her wife. "Definitely not. Kim just left. She told me to tell you she hates you and that you should be expecting a retaliation coming soon."

Alex can't help but grin cheekily at the threat. "Good! That means she had a good time." She responds with a chuckle as she thinks of the woman who she has come to think of as her best friend. "But seriously, how much trouble am I in for last night?"

"We we'll just have to find out won't we?" Casey teases back, her amused smile immediately fading as she shifts uncomfortably and rubs at her back. She holds up her hand when Alex sits up with a quick start, beckoning to know what's wrong and what she can do. "I'm fine. My back is just starting to get a little sore. I took something for it this morning."

"Well let me know if there is anything I can do." Alex murmurs lovingly as she pulls her wife's hand to her and gives her a gentle kiss to the back of her hand. "I love you Case, you know that don't you?"

"Oh I'm well aware. And I love you too. Even when you are an idiot." Casey retorts with a well knowing smirk.

Rolling her eyes, Alex leans in to give her lover a kiss, only to stop short when Casey leans back and shakes her head. "What…?" she asks with a confused frown.

"Baby, I love you but there I no way that you're kissing me while you still smell like the inside of a bar." Casey responds, shaking her head as she rises from the bed. "Take a shower and put some clothes on while I put on some breakfast."

"You're so cruel to me." Alex practically whines as she flops back onto the mattress.

"I'm not as cruel as I could be." Casey quips, giving the blonde's leg a shove before she stands. "Get up, before I decide it's time to practice my drum skills."

"No thanks…"

After spending a fairly quiet morning together and Casey filling Alex in on the part of the night that seems to have slipped her memory, the two are spending the rest of the morning on the sofa. Alex lies back against the couch with her arm draped over Casey's waist while her hand draws lazy patterns on her wife's pregnant belly. She honestly doesn't realize what she's doing until the redhead speaks up.

"You know, ever since I've started to show, you've really liked touching my stomach." Casey chuckles quietly as she lets her head fall against Alex's shoulder.

"I guess I just realize that it's for real." Alex murmurs quietly, her fingers continuing to dance across Casey's skin, causing her to sigh happily. "It's just starting to fully hit me that we're going to be parents. We're going to be responsible for the little tiny life that's growing inside you."

Casey manages to turn over on the couch to where they are facing one another. "You sound worried." She points out, a slightly concerned frown creasing her features.

Alex is silent for a moment as she thinks about her answer before she gives a small shrug and a soft sigh. "I don't know…I mean, I think I'm just a little scared, ya know? I think about how I grew up and how my Mom struggled to take care of me and I often wonder if I'm going to be any better than that. Then I think about George and I think about how I don't want to let my child down. I didn't exactly have the traditional parenting examples growing up."

"Sweetheart, I didn't either." Casey answers, gently tracing Alex's lips with her fingers. "But that's what's going to make us the perfect family. We'll be leaning and growing together."

"You know, I really would like to have a little girl." Alex murmurs as she reaches down and intertwines their fingers.

"Why's that? So you could groom her to be just like you?" Casey teases playfully.

"No. So I know she would grow up to be just as beautiful as her mother." Alex responds before she claims her lover's lips in a warm, loving kiss.

Humming into the kiss, Casey presses herself further into Alex as she comfortably can before she pulls away when air is most needed. "You know, for my pregnancy calendar for this week it said that we should start coming up with a rough draft of names and then swap lists. We should have ten names on our lists. I was thinking, five girls and five boys each?"

"Sounds lovely." Alex mumbles before she pulls her wife even closer. "But right now, I would really like to kiss you."

"By all means." Casey purrs in response as she guides Alex's lips to her own.

* * *

><p>As Kim walks into her apartment, her heart sinks drastically as she spots a suitcase by the door in the foyer. Gulping quietly she slowly makes her way to the archway towards the living room, pausing when she sees a less than impressed looking blonde perched on the edge of the sofa. Well this most definitely isn't going to be good.<p>

"You're, uh, you're home early…" Kim hesitates, awkwardly rubbing at the back of her neck as she feels about two feet tall under Serena's undeterred stare.

"I caught an early flight back. Thought I would surprise you." Serena answers with a small tilt of her head while her arms remain folded across her chest. "Care to clear up the events of last night for me? Or would you rather I go first and tell you what all I know and we can go from there?"

Sighing heavily, Kim's shoulders slump before she shakes her head. "Look, it wasn't my fault, okay?!" She begins, her voice going uncharacteristically high as she begins her explanation. "I didn't even want to go out last night but Alex and Abbie showed up here insisting that they were throwing me a bachelorette party. For some godforsaken reason I went along with it because there were two of them and one of me. Then Liv showed up and they dragged me out and for some horrible reason we ended up picking up Donnelly then they took me to this strip club of all places and Abbie had the stupid idea of playing 'Never Have I Ever' and that resulted in Alex purchasing me a lap dance but you know I don't like being touched and I told the dancer that but she kept touching me and I accidentally knocked her over and then Liv and Alex and Abbie were so damn drunk that we ended up getting arrested and Casey had to come get us out and…baby I'm so sorry…"

Serena simply remains silent and keeps her glare up for a moment longer before her resolve breaks and she erupts into a fit of giggles, much to the other woman's confusion. "I can't believe the four of you plus Donnelly managed to get kicked out of a club and thrown in with a bunch of prostitutes."

"Wait…you're laughing?" Kim responds, completely dumbfounded at Serena's reaction. "Why are you laughing, you think it's funny? You're not mad."

"Oh, I'm mad. But not furious." Serena responds, unfolding herself from the couch before she crosses the room and drapes her arms over her fiancée's shoulders. "Kim you're allowed to go out and have a good time. It just shouldn't end in you being arrested…and you're not allowed to get lap dances from anyone other than me."

Kim turns beet red before averting her eyes to the floor. "I didn't even want to go there in the first place; but it was all stupid Alex…"

"And I will be repaying her later for it." Serena hums before placing a finely manicured finger in the center of Kim's chest. "But you, my love, are on probation."

"Probation…?" Kim asks, her eyes narrowing skeptically. "What kind of probation?"

"The kind of probation where you won't see the little night outfit I picked up for you while I was away." Serena responds coyly. "And there will be no office escapades or any kind of 'extracurricular activities' until our wedding night."

At this, Kim's arms fall limply against her sides as she looks at Serena with a blank expression. "So you're cutting me off…"

"I didn't want to say 'cut off'," Serena responds with a smirk. "That sounds so…cruel."

"And what you're doing isn't cruel?!"

"I don't think so, no. Now I'm going to go take a shower…alone." Serena draws out as she heads towards the stairs before throwing a look over her shoulder. "By the way, if you go into the kitchen you'll find a list of the weekly chores you're going to be doing while you're on probation."

Kim groans quietly before she heads into the kitchen. Her shoulders slump once again when she reads the list and she feels like a chastised teenager who has just been grounding.

"Cabot, I'm gonna kill you…"

* * *

><p>Angie sits Indian-style on her bed as she continues to flip through the journal she's been keeping. A smile flits across her face as her fingers trace over the words of her fantasies and her heart swells as she flips to the colorfully explicit drawings that accompany said fantasies.<p>

There hasn't been a day that has gone by that she hasn't thought about her Kim. Her Kim and no one else's. Not the fake blonde that she was sure that she had managed to get rid of. She can't see what her love sees in her anyway. She's so fake with her fake smile and her fake hair and her fake clothes; she reminds Angie of a Barbie doll. She's always hated Barbie dolls.

What Angie can't understand is why everyone made it their goal to keep her and Kim apart. Angie knew for sure that they were destined to be together; that they are destined to be together. She can't understand why the police or the judge couldn't understand their love. Why did they have to get in the way?

"I know you still think about me." she whispers, her fingers tracing over Kim's name in her journal. "I know you're still in love with me and I promise I won't let you down. I promises you we'll be together soon."

Angie is startled from her musings by the door to her cell opening. She looks up at the guard who silently strides into her cell and drops a letter onto her bed before retreating without so much as another word.

Frowning slightly, Angie sets her journal to the side before she picks up the letter. There isn't a sender name on the letter but she sees that it's addressed to her, though her name is slightly misspelled. She doesn't have any family or anyone who she has been in any recent contact with so she can't help but be extensively curious over who is sending her a letter.

Pulling the paper from the envelope, her brow continues to crease in interest as her eyes scan over the words. For a minute she thinks that it's some sort of a sick joke, but a simple promise manages to lift her spirits.

"I can help you get what you most desire." The line reads and that's all Angie can think about. Enclosed with the letter is an elaborately drawn map of the facility and a set of instructions to go along with it. Reading over the instructions for another time, a happy sigh escapes Angie's lips as she turns her attention back to her journal.

"Soon Kimmy. Soon…"

**So…Historygeek and I have a little bet going on because clearly her intuition is clouded and she somehow thinks she's more awesome than I am. SO, what we've decided to do is ask you guys. Don't worry, it's just for giggles and neither of us will be offended by your answers, but we would appreciate it if each of you guys would tell us who you think is more awesome. Again, it's just for fun and a little friendly game so it won't be taken as offense or seriously or anything. So tag your review with HG if you think Historygeek is more awesome, or tag your review with DKP if you think I'm more awesome ;)**

**Leave your thoughts ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter for you. Enjoy. **

Olivia Benson bolted up right in bed, slamming her hands over her ears to block out the loud crashing of pan lids coming from her smirking girlfriend.

"Good morning Olivia." Greeted Amanda as she continued to hit the bottom of the pan with a wooden spoon.

"Oh God." Muttered Liv the pain in her head and the noise her girlfriend was making her joining forces to make the room spin, "Please stop." Winced Liv.

"That depends." Replied Amanda.

"On what?" Asked Liv, willing to sell her soul to the devil in return for some silence.

"Why did Abigail Carmichael just hand me a bunch of ace bandages and wrist supports?" Asked Amanda with a raised eyebrow.

Groaning again Liv muttered, "I'm going to kill her." Before slumping back against her pillow, pulling Amanda's pillow over her face enjoying the darkness and absence of sound it afforded her. As her brain began to clear she realized what Amanda had just said and sat up again. "Wait. Abbie's here?"

"Yep." Replied Amanda, taking pity on her lover she handed her a cup of coffee and some pain killers, "She said she needs to talk to you."

"Why?" Asked Liv a whine in her voice.

"She didn't say." Replied Amanda with a shrug.

"At least tell me she's hangover."Begged Liv as she slipped her legs out of bed.

"Nope, us Sothern girls can handle our liquor." Replied Amanda with a smirk.

"Now, I really hate her." Mumbled Liv following Amanda into the lounge where a bright eyed Abbie was waiting.

"Good morning BB." Greeted Abbie with her trade mark smirk in place.

"Not. So. Loud." Winced Liv, "Wait, BB?" Seeing Abbie's smirk she held up her hand, "Actually I don't want to know. What do you want Carmichael, don't tell me you're so afraid of Serena and Casey you're seeking police protection?"

"You seem to forget I have my own police protection, in fact she gave me close contact protection all night long." Drawled Abbie.

"Too much information Tex." Grimaced Liv.

"Don't mind her she's just jealous, the only thing she performed last night was a God awful rendition of 'Jolene'." Replied Amanda with an eye roll at her sheepish looking girlfriend.

"Tell me you videoed it?" Asked Abbie.

"Maybe." Replied Amanda sending Liv a wink as she headed towards the kitchen.

"I like her." Grinned Abbie watching Amanda leave.

"Me too, now what do you want?" Asked Liv.

"Riker's called me this morning Tommy Bartlett wants to see someone from SVU and one of the, I quote, 'Dyke bitch lawyers.' That locked him up. I was hoping you'd come with me." Replied Abbie.

"Give me half an hour to get showered and dressed and I'm all yours." Replied Liv, "Have you told Alex?"

"No, I thought we should go see what the slime ball has to say first, no point stressing her and Casey out for nothing." Replied Abbie.

"Good point." Agreed Liv as she headed to take a shower.

Two hours later they were waiting in one of the dank rooms in the prison, all traces of humor gone as they waited for the man who had robbed their friend of her mother and several other women of their dignity and their lives to be brought into them. As Liv paced the small room she could see Abbie nervously tapping her foot, she had never seen Abbie as pale as she was now, "You okay? You look a little pale."

"Must be that hang over creeping in." Replied Abbie sending Liv a false smile. Not that she would ever voice it out loud but Tommy gave Abbie the creeps to the point that she had almost called McCoy and told him to send someone else; and had there not been a chance that 'someone else' was Kim or Casey, she would have. Hearing the squeal of the metal door open, she took a deep breath and schooled her features into a look of boredom.

As Tommy was escorted in the physical difference in his appearance was striking. Long gone were the haggard features of someone dependant on drugs, instead he had gained weight no doubt from the regular meals and bulked up from his time in the gym.

"I was hoping you'd send the hot blonde. I'd love a piece of that, bet she's real tight, not having had a real man." Smirked Tommy.

"Shut your mouth!" Hissed Abbie, clenching her fists. No, she didn't love Serena as anything more than a friend anymore, but hearing his vile words and the wolfish grin on his face made her skin crawl.

"Don't fret sweetheart, I got enough to go around." Smirked Tommy leaning forward as much as his cuffs would allow, "I can do you both at once. It'll be the first thing I do when I get out."

"When you get out? You are going to be in here until you die. Now either tell us what you want or go back to your box." Replied Liv slamming her hand down on the table between Tommy and Abbie, shocked when Abbie jumped more than Tommy.

"I have information you might be interested in, relating to some drug deal." Replied Tommy tipping his chair back on two legs.

"No thanks." Replied Abbie standing up keen to leave.

"You sure, all it'll cost you is a nice deep sniff of your perfume. It'll give me something to think about….later in my cell." Replied Tommy, his eyes roamed over Abbie's body making her shiver in disgust.

"Goodbye Mr. Bartlett." Snapped Liv as she banged on the door to be let out.

"Your loss. Say hi to Ally for me, tell her I'm looking forward to seeing her, really soon." Replied Tommy as he was let out of the room.

"What the hell was that all about? He didn't tell us anything and he didn't out right threaten anything." Asked Abbie once they were alone.

"I have no idea, but I don't like it." Replied Liv, chewing on her lip.

"Think we should tell Alex?" Asked Abbie as they climbed back into Amanda's car, where the blonde was reading a book.

"No, with the baby on the way and Kim and Serena's wedding, let's just keep it between the three of us. I'll put them warden on notice, make sure he keeps an eye on his mail and visitors." Replied Liv.

* * *

><p>Monday morning Alex was at her desk contemplating whether she had the energy to get up and fix another cup of coffee, when a disgruntled Kim marched into the squad room, dropping a large pile of paper work on Alex's desk before adding the another pile to Olivia's, "Good morning Kimberley."<p>

"I want these completed by the close of business today, so I can go on leave knowing everything is up to date." Replied Kim, ignoring the greeting.

"You're getting married in four days, why are you so grouchy?" Asked Alex, taking the top folder off her pile and flicking through it.

"Because Serena cut me off until our wedding night and it's all your fault. Well you, Benson and Carmichael." Hissed Kim with a glare.

"Plus, Serena's mum is in town and it's like wedding central in their apartment, all flowers and rainbows." Added Casey who had just come out of the Captains office.

"That too." Grumbled Kim.

"Ahh poor Kimmy." Smirked Alex, standing to let her wife sit down.

"I hate you." Muttered Kim.

"Just think this time next week you'll be in Fuji with Serena wearing nothing but a bikini." Added Liv adding more folders to Alex's pile whilst the blonde was fixing Casey a cup of tea.

"Oh no you don't BB." Muttered Alex when she noticed her partner's actions.

"BB?" Asked Fin as he walked past.

"Benson the Boob lover." Replied Alex with a smirk at her glaring partner.

"You do remember my score at the range is the best in the division, right?" Asked Amanda, glaring at Alex, Olivia and Fin in turn before heading back to her desk.

Finishing the last of the files on her desk Alex stretched out her aching muscles and looked across at Liv, frowning when she saw the older woman was still staring into space twirling her pen in her fingers. After calling her partners name several times and getting no response she balled up a bit of paper and aimed in at her head making the brunette jump.

"Huh?" Asked Liv.

"I asked if you were okay, you've been a little quiet all day?" Asked Alex.

"Oh…yeah just tired. Must be getting old, can't party like I used to." Replied Liv, forcing a smile to her face. In truth she had spent the day and most of the night before worrying about Tommy and his motivations for the visit.

"Okay. You know if you need to talk I'm here." Replied Alex not totally convinced by Liv's response.

"Thanks Al. You should get home to that wife of yours."

"Sure you don't want me to stay and help you finish those?" Asked Alex pointing to the stack of folders on Liv's desk.

"I'm good, I've only got a couple left and then I'll drop them back to Kim." Replied Liv.

"If you're sure." Shrugging her jacket on Alex gave Liv a wave as she left the squad room.

Arriving home Alex could hear Casey in conversation with her father. Since their wedding Morgan Novak had made an effort to be part of Casey's life and seemed genuinely excited about becoming a grandfather.

Putting her gun in the safe, Alex headed inside, "Hello Mr. Novak, nice to see you again."

"Really Alex, I think you can call me Morgan." Smiled Morgan Novak. Since his daughter's wedding he had come to like the blonde, anyone could see she was in love with Casey and that his daughter was happier since meeting Alex.

"Of course, sorry, Morgan it's nice to see you." Smiled Alex before leaning down and pressing a small kiss to Casey's lips, "How was your day?"

"It was fine, I threw Kim out of the office at lunch time, I was afraid she would actually kill someone. I was just telling dad that I put his defence training in practice at the weekend." Said Casey with a smirk.

"Oh God." Groaned Alex, covering her face with her hands, "Why do I get the feeling we're never going to live that down?"

"Because you're not, especially the Twerking." Laughed Casey making her wife groan again.

"Twerking?" Asked Morgan with a confused look on his face.

"It's a dance move." Replied Alex.

"Like this." Added Casey handing her father her cell phone, his laughter joining hers as they watched the video of Alex and Abbie Line Twerking.

Groaning Alex rose to order in some Mexican food and the three spent a relaxed evening together, Alex learning several embarrassing stories about her wife's youth.

Climbing into bed that night Casey smiled as Alex pulled her close and started drawing random patterns on her bump, she could tell something was on the blondes mind, "You want to tell me what's going on in that big brain of yours?"

"It's probably nothing." Mumbled Alex.

"Al, talk to me or I'm going to follow Rena's example and cut you off." Threatened Casey.

"With your hormones, you wouldn't last a day." Replied Alex with a smirk.

"You willing to take that chance?" Asked Casey with a raised eyebrow.

"No. Like I said it's probably nothing, it's just, Liv was really distracted all day, when I asked her she just said she was tired, but I can't fight the feeling it was more than that." Replied Alex.

"Maybe she was just tired. You guys were pretty out of it Saturday night." Replied Casey.

"Maybe." Replied Alex deciding she would press the issue with Olivia the following day. Pressing a kiss to the top of Casey's head she whispered, "I love you and the Second Chair."

"We love you too." Replied Casey with a smirk as she pressed Alex back against the pillow, "How about I show you how much."

"See, I told you not even an hour." Grinned Alex.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week passed quickly between work and helping with last minute preparations for Kim and Serena's wedding it was soon Friday and Alex was waving Casey off to spend the night with Serena and her mum, whilst Kim stayed with her so they could get ready for the church together the following day. Having promised Kim that she could pick their activity for the evening, she quickly regretted her decision as Kim checkmated her for the fifth time in a row.<p>

"You nervous?" Asked Alex as they relaxed on the sofa with a cup of tea.

"Terrified, I keep expecting Serena to realize she can do better." Replied Kim.

"A wise woman once told me, 'If you love her, want her, need her and would die for her then there is no one who could be better for her.'" Replied Alex repeating the words Kim had said to her the night before she married Casey.

"What a wise woman." Smiled Kim.

"We should get some sleep, can't have you looking haggard in the wedding pictures." Announced Alex a while later.

"You're just saying that because you want to go whisper mushy things to Casey." Laughed Kim.

"Busted." Admitted Alex, "Want me to pass on your love to Serena?"

"No, she knows I love her. I left her something to remind her." Smiled Kim.

"Something for the honeymoon?" Asked Alex wiggling her eyebrows.

"Ass." Muttered Kim, "I had a necklace made for her, shaped like a snowflake, with the date of our first kiss engraved on the back of it."

"Ahhh Kimmy!" Gushed Alex.

"Nope! No mushy stuff, I'm going to bed." Replied Kim.

After making sure the house was locked up Alex called Casey to say goodnight before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Tommy Bartlett writhed in agony, his forehead glistening with sweat and his breathing shallow, "It hurts." Moaned the man as the prison doctor pressed down on his abdomen.<p>

"We need to get him to a hospital, he needs a tests." Barked the doctor.

"I'll arrange it for tomorrow." Replied the guard he was forced to shout so he could be heard above the other man's agonized moans.

"We can't afford to wait until tomorrow. Call an ambulance we need to move him now." Replied the doctor, "It could be his appendix."

Nodding the guard left the room to make the call, when he was sure the doctor wasn't looking a sly smirk crossed Tommy's face, his plan was falling into place perfectly.

* * *

><p>Angie looked at the clear bag containing several small white pills and then back at her closed cell door, she knew bed check would be in ten minutes and according to the reading she had done on the internet the pills would take five minutes to work. Filling her cup with water she stroked a hand over one of the many pictures of Kim that covered her wall, "I'm coming Kimmy. We'll be together soon." Tipping the pills into her hand she began swallowing them.<p>

She heard her cell mates cry of alarm and the sound of the guards rushing to her aid, felt the cool hands of the prison doctor but it wasn't until she was under the florescent lights of the local emergency room that she relaxed. "Soon Kimmy, very soon."

* * *

><p>The following morning was a flurry of activity and soon Alex was standing next to Kim at the altar, waiting for Serena and her wedding party to make their entrance."Kim, calm down! She'll be here." Hissed Alex as Kim continued to bounce on the balls of her making her feel slightly nauseated with the continual motion.<p>

"What if she's changed her mind…" Started Kim only to cut off as Serena's entrance music finally began.

As the doors opened a blood caked Kate Southerlyn staggered through them. There was a small gasp from the audience as the woman stumbled a few steps before collapsing to the floor motionless.

**Leave your thoughts.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hmmm interesting. I'm sure this chapter will answer a common question amongst you guys. Enjoy.**

There is a heavy silence in the chapel before Alex and Olivia make the first move. All but running to the eldest Southerlyn, Olivia drops to her knees and removes her jacket before pressing it tightly against the bleeding woman's side. "Somebody call a bus!" she shouts to no one in particular. "Come on Kate, stay with me. Keep those eyes open for me. Help's coming."

Meanwhile, Alex's heart pounds at about a thousand beats per second as she rushes to the back of the church, making a straight path towards Serena's dressing room. Throwing the door open, her heart sinks to the depths of her stomach as she finds the room ransacked and empty save for the torn clothing material and bloodstain in the middle of the room.

"No…" the detective mumbles quietly, shaking her head as she spins out of the room and begins throwing open any door that she can find. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no."

Ignoring the sounds of the closely approaching silence and the loud noise of the audience back in the main room, Alex manages to check two bathrooms, a meeting room, the kitchen, and another dressing room all within the span of a minute. Throwing open another door, she is immediately met with a storage area and she almost turns around to keep looking when muffled whimpering catches her ear.

Flicking on the flight, she is immediately met with the sight of Amanda, Erin, and Serena's older sister, Sabrina bound and gagged in the farthest corner of the room. "Oh my god…" she mumbles, rushing forward to untie the seemingly panicked women in the room, though her heart sinks even further at not finding her wife. "What the hell happened?"

"Oh god, Alex, he has them. They have them." Amanda stammers out, shakily standing to her feet as she moves to untie Erin while Alex works on Sabrina.

"Who has who? Where the hell is Casey?" Alex asks firmly, trying not to shout but at the moment it's difficult for her to keep her emotions in check. "Where is she?!"

"There was Tommy Alex." The shorter detective rambles as the four of them stumble out of the room. "Tommy and Angie. I have no idea how they got here, I don't know, Alex, I really don't, and God, Tommy had a knife and he…he stabbed…"

"Where's my mother?!" Sabrina cuts in, her mascara running down her face as she begins looking around frantically. "Has anyone found my mother."

"The ambulance is outside waiting for you, but you need to move now." Olivia says as she, Kim and Abbie arrive on the scene. Immediately, she lets out a small sigh or relief ass he spots Amanda and she immediately pulls her sobbing lover into her arms. "Baby…"

Seeing that Amanda is on the verge of hysteria, Erin takes over in explaining what happened, despite the fact that she's seeking comfort in Abbie's arms. "We were all in the dressing room when they showed up out of nowhere. Tommy had a knife and her ordered everyone to one side of the room. Mrs. Southerlyn tried to calmly talk to him but he just stabbed her for no reason. Angie had a gun and she ordered the rest of us out of the dressing room and tied us up in that closet. She said she'd shoot if anyone tried to scream."

"He has them…" Kim murmur over and over quietly to herself as her face pales and her knees go weak. "Alex he has them, they both do. Oh god, we…we have to find them. They'll kill them."

"Why are they even out?!" Alex asks, her fear, anger, and hysteria all mixing to become one giant, nuclear emotion. "How the fuck did they get out."

At this, the area falls silent as Abbie and Olivia share a look of dread; something that doesn't go unmissed by Alex who immediately steps forward, prepared to charge each woman up if necessary; friend and partner be damned. "What the hell do you two know?"

After a long moment of tense silence, Abbie sighs quietly as she rubs at the back of her neck. "We didn't know they would escape…" she mutters quietly before Liv takes over.

"We, ah, we got a call almost a week ago requesting a meeting at Riker's. Bartlett wanted to meet with someone from SVU and one of the lawyers who prosecuted his case. When we got there, it didn't seem like that he wanted anything important. He just spewed a bunch of bullshit that didn't make any sense, but I didn't have a good feeling about it."

"And you didn't think to say anything about it?!" Alex retorts, stepping closer into her partner's personal space. "My wife is fucking missing. My PREGNANT wife is fucking missing along with Kim's fiancée. They are supposed to be getting married right now but they're not because YOU TWO fucked up and decided to sneak around and keep secrets!"

"We didn't want to stress anyone out. With you and Casey expecting a baby and Kim and Serena getting married we just thought it was best if we didn't say anything about it right now." Abbie attempts to explain, only to find herself cut off by a hard punch connecting with her jaw that immediately throws her off balance.

Alex ignores the dull throbbing in her hand from the bunch before she spins on her heel and storms off to begin the quest in looking for her wife alone, because clearly she can't trust any of her friends, or her own partner for the matter, to have her back.

"What you two have done is unforgiveable." Kim speaks up for the first time, though her voice is rough and dry. Her tone is eerily calm, despite the fact that the others can see the fearful tears glistening behind her eyes. She opens her mouth to say more, but her emotions get the better of her and she simply settles on closing her mouth and shaking her head before she heads off in search of Alex before she manages to destroy something.

"You really should have said something sooner." Amanda says quietly, finally having calmed down as she shakes her head. "It wasn't fair to either of them to keep it a secret."

"Amanda, you and I both know that I only thought I was doing what's best." Olivia tries to defend.

"Well you thought wrong." The blonde responds quietly before walking off in an opposite direction.

Groaning quietly, Abbie scoots into a sitting position and rubs her hand against face, wincing at the soreness and the metallic taste of blood in her mouth. She looks up to find Erin looking back at her with a mixed look of disappointment and something else that she can't exactly put her finger on. "Please don't look at me like that."

"How can I not?" the officer replies shaking her head. "Abbie not once have you ever kept secrets from me and now…now it's like I don't even know you anymore."

"Erin, don't." Abbie begins, just getting to her feet as the other woman begins to walk away. She grabs her girlfriend's hand but is startled by Erin snatching away as if she had been burned. "Erin…"

"Just stay away…" the redhead murmurs, shaking her head once again before she follows in Amanda's way of exit, leaving the other two women to their quiet and regretful musings.

* * *

><p>When Casey comes to, she finds herself sore and in the corner of a ridiculously cold room. She can't see very far, save for the singular light hanging from the ceiling. Frowning, she becomes aware of the feint pounding in her head and her hand immediately flies to her stomach out of protective instinct. Where the hell is she?<p>

"Case?" a scared voice in the darkness calls out, jarring the redhead from her panicked thoughts. "I heard you gasp, are you alright?"

Immediately recognizing the voice as Serena's, Casey just barely manages to relax a little as she nods her head before remembering that Serena can't see her. "Yeah, Rena, I'm alright. I have a little bit of a headache, but I'm alright."

"Tommy stabbed my mother, Case." Serena's voice stutters out as she is on the verge of tears. "He stabbed her right in front of me Case. What if…what if she's…"

"Hey, don't think like that. You got your strength from your mother and you're one of the strongest people I know. She's a fighter and there's no way that she would leave you behind." Casey says softly, trying to keep Serena talking to pinpoint her location, though it doesn't take her long to scoot across the floor over to the sobbing blonde. It breaks her heart seeing Serena in her wedding dress and looking so distraught; your wedding is supposed to be a day of happiness and freedom as you set out to commit your life to the person you love most; not a day of dread and despair. "Hey, don't cry."

"How can you be so calm right now? What if the others don't even know we're missing? What if they can't find us? What…what if…"

"Serena stop…we can't think thoughts like that right now. Yes, I know this is horrible right now, but at least we have each other and we're not alone. Alex and the others are going to do everything they can to find us, I know they will; we just have to trust them."

Nodding quietly, Serena begins fiddling with the edge of her dress as she draws her knees up to her chest. "I'm supposed to be getting married right now. I'm supposed to be standing in front of all my friends and family marrying the love of my life…" she whimpers, rubbing her hands together before noticing that her engagement ring is missing. "My ring is gone…now my ring is gone and we're going to die down here wherever the hell we are because the others won't find us!"

"Rena, please calm down and don't worry. We'll get out of this and as soon as we do, you and Kim will get married and you'll have your happily ever after."

"I hope so…."

* * *

><p>"We should have killed the blonde at the church." Angie states bluntly as she eyes the man in front of her harshly.<p>

"This wouldn't have been a problem if you had killed her when you had the chance." Tommy retorts snidely, smirking to himself when Angie falls silent in response. "Besides, I think it's up to me to show her what it feels like to be loved by a real man. I've always wanted a piece of that since my trial."

Snorting quietly in disgust, Angie shakes her head as she runs her finger over the beautiful diamond engagement ring sitting on her left hand. "Why did we even bring her hear in the first place? We got the one you wanted but what about me? I could care less about Barbie...she's not my Kimmy. I want my Kimmy."

"Taking Blondie in there will wear down 'Kimmy' for you and don't you think that it will make it all the more satisfying when you finally kill her?"

"You promised me you'd help me get Kimmy."

"And it's all part of the plan." Tommy snaps back quickly. "I'm the one with the plan and I'm the one that was able to get you out. My main goal is to knock that no good bastard child of my brother's off her goddamn high horse and you're going to help me do it. Being with your little plaything is just a side reward for you in exchange for you helping me. We do this, but we're doing it by my rules and on my terms. God it?"

Rolling her eyes but remaining silent, Angie nods her head as she pulls Kim's picture from her sweater pocket. A feeling of warmth settles over her and she casts another look at the ring on her finger, smiling warmly as she becomes yet another step close to being with the woman she loves most. And this time it's going to be forever.

**Leave your thoughts? **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Can I just pose the ever pending question of why practically every one reading this story thinks that HG and I are a couple? I'd really like to know the reasoning behind that. **

**Anyhow, Chapter for you, hope you all enjoy :) **

Walking out of the church Alex headed towards her car, reaching into her pocket she growled in frustration as she remembered her keys were in Kim's dressing room along with her phone and purse. Giving the door a hard kick she slumped down next to the car her heart hammering so fast she fought to draw breath, her wife, her pregnant wife was missing, taken by the man who had killed her mother and the woman who had almost killed one of her best friends who was also missing. Every time she closed her eyes her mind was filled with the images of her mother's lifeless body staring back at her, the pools of blood staining the floor an image she was familiar with in the small hours of the morning only now the face changed with every breath, morphing from her mother, to Casey to Serena and back again, round and round in a circle taunting her.

She jumped when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Small breaths. That's it, nice and slow. There you go."

"Kim…I'm so sorry." Whispered Alex as she regained her voice.

"None of this is on you." Replied Kim.

"I should have killed Tommy when I had the chance and to hell with the consequences." Lamented Alex.

"No, because then you would have been a murderer and you're better than that. Alex, you're a good person and a good detective, you'll find them, I know you will." Replied Kim as she handed Alex her keys and phone Kim said, "You'll need these."

"Thanks." Replied Alex as she climbed to her feet.

"Alex." Called Amanda heading towards them, "I just spoke to Cragen, Fin and Munch are staying to supervise the techs, and the rest of us need to head back to the house as soon as we get changed. "

"Okay." Replied Alex. Unlocking the car and climbing inside, as soon as Kim was seated in the passenger seat she started the engine speeding out of the car park.

Reaching her apartment Alex quickly changed out of her dress, washing the blood off her hands and arms before pulling on jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt. Heading back in to the lounge she saw Kim waiting for her dressed in the outfit she had worn over the night before, taking her gun out of the safe she clicked it into her holster before taking out the smaller gun she sometimes used as a clutch piece checking the clip she closed the safe and walked across to where Kim was staring at the picture of the four of them taken when they spent a weekend in the Hamptons.

"You doing okay?" Asked Alex before shaking her head, "That's a dumb question I know."

"You know I wasn't nervous about today, I mean I had butterflies but I thought we had faced the worst and everything would be okay. We would get married, have our honeymoon and come home and be happy, maybe try for a baby in a couple of years. I never saw this coming. I never imagined Angie could come after us again." Replied Kim her voice devoid of all emotion.

"We'll find them and you can have all of that." Promised Alex, seeing Kim nod she knew her friend was done talking. Holding out the clutch piece she said, "Here take this."

"Alex…" Started Kim.

"No, listen to me. We both know Angie is obsessed with you and at some point she is going to come after you, if something goes wrong and she gets close, I need to know you have a way of defending yourself. I know you can use it, you've shown me up at the range enough times." Argued Alex.

"Fine." Replied Kim lifting her pant leg so Alex could attach the ankle holster.

Fixing Kim's pant leg so the gun didn't show Alex gave a nod of satisfaction, "Come on lets head to the station, hopefully they have some news or at least a starting point."

As she picked up her keys Alex glanced at her watch, the same one she had worn every day since Casey had given it to her, shocked to see it had only been an hour since she had discovered her wife was missing.

* * *

><p>After handing the scene over to the tech's Olivia went in search of her girlfriend finding her outside giving her statement she held back until the uniformed officer moved on to talk to Erin before heading over, "How you doing?"<p>

"I'm fine. You need to find Abbie before you leave, you are responsible for keeping her safe until you get to the house. I'm sure it won't be a problem for you, think of all the secrets you can exchange." Replied Amanda in a clipped tone.

"Manda talk to me please." Begged Olivia.

"Not now Olivia, right now we need to find our friends." Replied Amanda walking away.

"You getting the cold shoulder too?" Asked Abbie as she joined Liv.

Nodding Liv asked, "How's the face?"

"I'll live." Replied the Texan with a shrug, "I'm sorry Liv, it's my fault you've been dragged into this."

"I'm a big girl, I made the choice not to tell Alex, I'll have to live with it." Replied Liv her eyes still on Amanda who had changed out of the ice blue dress she had been wearing into jeans and a shirt and was climbing into Erin's car. "We need to get to the station, we can swing passed your place and pick up a change of clothes on the way."

"Sure." Replied Abbie her voice sad as she watched Erin's car pull in to traffic, "They will forgive us. Won't they?"

Sighing Liv dragged a hand over her face, "I hope so. We should make a move."

"Okay." Whispered Abbie following Liv towards the detective's truck.

* * *

><p>Arriving in the squad room Alex could see Cragen and Olivia in conversation with the Bill Nelson the warden from the prison and Doctor Roswell the psychiatrist treating Angie, sharing a look with Kim the two headed over. As soon as the Captain made the introductions Alex demanded, "How did you let this happen?"<p>

"He was showing symptoms of appendicitis so we sent him for tests, the guards thought he was asleep one went to get coffee by the time he returned the other guard was dead and Bartlett was gone." Replied the warden, dragging a hand through his thinning hair.

"What about Angie?" Asked Olivia.

"She made it look like she had taken an overdose of sleeping pills, she was rushed to the emergency room. Both guards and a nurse were killed in her escape." Replied the doctor.

"I just spoke to Warner and she believes Bartlett killed them based on their wounds." Added Liv.

"So this was pre-planned, did she have any visitors? Receive any mail?" Asked Alex.

"As I said before, I am sympathetic to your situation but I can't give you that information without a warrant." Explained the doctor in a calm voice.

"I'll call Liz and start getting a warrant." Offered Kim glad to have a task, something to occupy her mind other than the images of Serena and Casey being hurt.

"Okay, Abbie is here as well should you need help." Offered Cragen.

"I don't need anything from Abigail." Snapped Kim walking away.

"She okay?" Asked Liv as they watched Kim walk away.

"Seriously?" Snapped Alex with a snort of laughter, "It's supposed to be her wedding day and her fiancée has been taken by a psychopath and the woman who almost killed her, her mother in law to be is fighting for her life and her so called friends kept secrets from her. So no Olivia she is not 'okay'." By the time she finished Alex was shouting drawing stares of everyone in the squad room.

Before Liv could reply the Captain stepped between them, "Enough! Alex I understand you are worried about Casey and Serena but if you can't keep your emotions in check you are no good to them or us."

"Sorry Sir." Replied Alex, not wanting to risk being sent home.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Captain Cragen." Said a large man in tactical clothing.

"You found him." Replied Cragen, "And you are?"

"Harvey Parish and this is my partner Sid Nobel. We're from the fugitive apprehension task force, we've been sent to find out what you know about Bartlett and McDonald and make sure you understand your involvement ends now." Replied the taller of the two.

"Like hell it does! They have my wife." Snapped Alex.

"I'm not concerned about your…wife, my concern is apprehending two dangerous fugitives." Replied the agent.

Liv saw the flash of anger in her partner's eyes and decided to intervene before Alex did something she would regret, "Alex, come on walk it off."

"The hell I will…." Started Alex stepping towards the agent.

"That's an order Cabot." Interrupted the Captain with a pointed look at Olivia, "Go see how Kim is getting on getting the warrants. I'll deal with this."

"Come on Alex." Whispered Liv steering Alex into the cribs and closing the door. "Alex, you have to trust us…"

"Trust you? That's a good one." Snorted Alex.

"Maybe you should stop sulking and realize who the real enemy here is!" Snapped Liv, "I didn't tell you because it was the ramblings of a mad man. How were we supposed to know he was planning to escape? Or that he was somehow in cahoots with Angie? You want to go around yelling and throwing punches fine, but when Cragen sends you home, you'll only have yourself to blame."

"Liv…I'm sorry, I'm just so fucking frightened for Casey and Serena…I shouldn't have taken it out on you or Abbie." Whispered Alex.

"You had every right to be pissed, but for now you need to focus on Tommy and Angie, you know them and that's going to be their downfall. Now let's go find your wife." Replied Liv.

"Give me a minute?" Asked Alex.

"I'll go check in on Kim and make sure the Captain hasn't kicked Parish's ass." Replied Liv with a small smile.

Hearing the door close Alex sank down on one of the lumpy beds and put her head in her hands, "Casey, I promise I'm going to find you and I'm going to make them pay for hurting you. I'm coming sweetheart, just hold on and stay smart. Take care of our baby and Serena." Putting her emotions in a box Alex took a deep breath and left the room.

* * *

><p>Hearing the door open Casey gave Serena's hand a reassuring squeeze and whispered, "It'll be okay."<p>

"Get up." Ordered Tommy dragging Serena roughly to her feet.

"No please." Whimpered Serena.

"Don't hurt her!" Yelled Casey trying to pry Tommy's hand from Serena's hair.

"Move or I'll cut that baby from her." Snarled Tommy pulling a knife from the waist band of his trousers.

"No…No please, please don't hurt her, I'll come." Replied Serena allowing herself to be dragged out of the room.

Once the door was closed Casey slumped to the floor and gave into her fear, resting her head on her knee's she tried to calm her racing heart beat by taking some deep breaths and thinking about her wife. She wasn't sure how long she had sat in silence straining to hear what was happening to Serena, when there was an ear piercing scream followed by more silence. Racing towards the door she began hammering on it only pausing when something wet dripped on her face, wiping her cheek she screamed as it came away red with blood.

* * *

><p>Arriving back in the squad room Alex could see the two agents had left along with the warden, the rest of the squad, Erin, Abbie and Kim were gathered around the Captain who was explaining, "They have agreed, somewhat reluctantly to let us continue investigating as long as they are called in on the take down."<p>

"So basically we do the work they get the credit." Snorted Fin.

"I don't care who gets the credit let's just get Casey and Serena home safely." Replied Cragen before addressing Erin, "I've called your CO, he's happy for you to help us on this, Abbie tells me you have experience with obsessional crimes?"

"Yes Sir, I wrote my thesis on obsessional crimes and have worked on several stalker cases with task forces." Replied Erin.

"Okay, go with Rollins and check Angie's cell and mail, the warrant was approved so nothing is off limits. She and Tommy have to have made contact before now and I'm willing to bet she isn't as savvy as Bartlett and will have left clues, even if she doesn't realise it. Alex, you and Benson go to the prison speak to George Bartlett and check Tommy's cell and mail. Fin go to the hospital, I want one of us with the Southerlyns at all times until we have Angie in custody. Abbie, Kim you could both be a target, so for now I want you to stay here until we can arrange a safe house for you both."

"I need to go and check on Serena's mum." Argued Kim, "Please, I have to do something and Serena would want me to look after her family when she can't."

"Fine, Munch and Fin will take you. Abbie, you and I can look through the files, see if either of them have property or family worth talking to…Sir" Asked Cragen as a wild eyed Morgan Novak as he rushed into the squad room.

"Tell me it's not true, what they're saying on the news. Tell me Casey is safe, please?"

"I'm sorry I was going to call you. I'm sorry…" Replied Alex.

"What are you doing to find her?" Asked Morgan his icy green eyes so much like Casey's it momentarily threw Alex off balance.

Seeing Alex struggle the Captain crossed the room and held his hand out to the taller man. "Mr Novak, I'm Captain Cragen and I assure you we are doing everything to locate your daughter and Miss Southerlyn."

"Thank you." Replied Morgan shaking the Captains hand.

"Why don't the two of you step into my office and Alex can bring you up to date." Offered Cragen.

"This way." Instructed Alex leading the way towards the Captains office.

"What do you know so far?" Demanded Morgan as soon as the door was closed.

Filling him in on what they knew Alex watched as he slumped down in a seat, "I promise you I will find her."

"I haven't always been a good father, a good man, after my wife died and then Jenny…." Pausing he took a breath, "I lost my way and for a long time I thought I had lost Casey. Now we are finally talking again, she's letting me in and when she looks at me there isn't the disappointment and anger in her eyes. I can't lose her, I can't bury another child."

"I'm not going to rest until she is home safe and they are in jail for the rest of their lives." Promised Alex.

"I know I wasn't supportive of your relationship with my daughter at first, but it's clear that you love her and I'm so happy she has found someone like you to spend her life with. If you need anything from me, anything at all, someone to talk to, a place to sleep or money for ransom don't hesitate to ask, it's yours."

"Thank you." Replied Alex.

Ten minutes later she had walked Morgan out after promising to call him with an update that evening. Just as she and Liv were preparing to leave for the prison a uniformed officer came into the squad room carrying a box.

"Captain, this was left at reception for Miss Greylek."

"Okay, set it down here." Ordered Cragen.

Putting on some gloves Alex carefully opened the box careful to keep as much of it in tact as possible in the hope forensics could get something useful from it. Just as she opened the last flap she shared a look with Liv and lifted the card out reading it out loud, "Something to remember her by." Before pulling out a blood soaked piece of material.

"Oh God." Whispered Amanda recognizing the material, "Its Serena's wedding dress."

**Leave your thoughts!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Historygeek and I wanna thank all of you again for joining us and enjoying our tales here. It really means a lot. **

**As for me myself, I've recently had a whole lot of stuff going on in my life. A hell of a lot actually and it's hindered my updating as well as my muse. I don't know when I'll be updating my other solo stories again as I don't know where to take them at this point so all I can ask of you is your patience. Thanks! **

**Now hope you all enjoy this chapter! **

Amanda's words were greeted with a heavy silence as they stared at the material in Alex's hands not wanting to believe what they were seeing, a day that should have been joyful and full of love had so quickly turned into a nightmare. Not taking her eyes from the material Liv broke the silence, "We need to get forensics down here now."

"What's that?" Asked Kim as she returned to the squad room.

"Kim…" Started Alex putting the dress back in the box.

"Is that…is that Serena's." Replied Kim staring at Alex and Liv in turn, getting no response she shouted, "Isn't it."

Jumping at Kim's voice Alex nodded, "It was delivered to the front desk…it could be a fake, it could just be a way to get inside our heads, side-track us and send us in the wrong direction."

"Excuse me." Muttered Kim walking towards the restroom.

"Go." Ordered Cragen.

Nodding Alex headed towards the restroom, pausing outside the door she took a deep breath and headed inside, seeing Kim splashing water on her face she spoke quietly as to not make her jump, "Kim…"

"Don't! Don't tell me it will be okay. Don't tell me Serena will be okay and don't fucking promise me you'll save the day!" Yelled Kim. "I told you, I told you I shouldn't love her, I told you I couldn't do this…I'm not strong enough to go through this again."

"Kim…" Started Alex only to be cut off by the upset attorney.

"I'm not you Alex! I don't know what to do with myself. I can't just switch it off like you…."

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare say I'm not worried, I suggest you shut up before you say something you regret." Snapped Alex closing the door behind her. "You think I don't want to have a melt down? I don't want to just sit in the dark and scream until my lungs hurt? My wife is missing Kimberly, my pregnant wife! You don't have the monopoly on crappy upbringings and missing lovers. By all means have a freak out, but then you need to snap out of it and do what you do best. Put your lawyer hat on and go through the files and find that one piece of information that will help us nail the bastards." By the time she had finished Alex was breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry." Whispered Kim.

Shaking her head Alex walked further into the bathroom and pulled Kim into a tight hug, relived when Kim hugged her back, "You can do this, for Serena and for Casey and your as yet untitled God child."

"I'm so afraid." Mumbled Kim.

"Me too." Admitted Alex.

"Promise me you'll find her even if…even if she's gone."

"I promise, I'll bring her home." Replied Alex, not wanting to promise Kim that Serena would be okay when the evidence pointed to something else. "I should go."

Nodding Kim forced a small smile to her face, "Be careful."

"I promise." Smiled Alex giving Kim's hand a warn squeeze.

* * *

><p>Seeing the blood covered material Abbie's stomach flipped as her mind flashed back to the shooting, her chest tightening at the memories. Excusing herself she headed to the roof for some air. Hearing the door open she smiled as Erin stepped next to her slipping her jacket around her shoulders, "Thanks."<p>

"Anytime, you okay?" Asked Erin.

"All that blood…it just reminded me of the shooting…Serena has been through so much and now this. It just doesn't seem fair." Replied Abbie resting her head on Erin's shoulder, letting the familiar scent of Erin's citrus body wash sooth her.

"Do you still love her?" Asked Erin her voice soft.

"No…I mean, I will always care for her she's my friend but I'm not in love with her." Replied Abbie moving so she was facing Erin.

"Do you love me?" Asked Erin in the same soft voice.

"I…Erin you know…I care about you and we have fun together."

"That's a no then." Replied the younger woman with a sad smile.

"Erin please…that's not what I meant, of course I love you…" Started Abbie only to be cut off my Erin.

"I have to go." Replied Erin as she headed towards the door that led inside.

"Be careful, please…I love you." Called Abbie trailing off as the door closed.

* * *

><p>Casey was still curled in the corner when the door opened flooding the room with light, forcing Casey to shield her eyes until the door was slammed closed plunging the room into darkness once again. Hearing a sniffle she asked, "Rena?"<p>

"Yeah." Came the whispered reply.

"Thank God." Mumbled Casey shuffling around the small space until she found her trembling friend, frowning when she realized Serena wasn't wearing her dress.

Before she could ask the door was opened again and Angie stepped inside carrying a pile of blankets, a bottle of water and some pre-packed sandwiches, "Here, I thought you might need these."

"Thank you, that was very kind of you." Replied Casey with a forced smile.

"You think I'm kind, you'll tell Kimmy right?" Asked Angie in a hopeful voice.

"Sure." Nodded Casey, "You know Kimmy would be really happy if you took us to her."

"I-I can't Tommy wouldn't like that, not at all." Replied Angie shaking her head.

"He doesn't have to know." Suggested Serena.

"Kimmy loves me not you!" Shouted Angie advancing on Serena.

"I-I know." Stuttered Serena, "She's always talking about you."

"Really?" Asked Angie sitting cross legged on the floor as if they were three friends at a teenage slumber party.

"Always." Agreed Casey wrapping Serena in one of the blankets whispering, "Play along."

Nodding Serena sat down as close to Casey as she could amazed at how calm her friend was being, "She was really sad when you went away."

"I missed her every day, they kept telling me Kimmy wasn't in love with me that it was all in my head and that I'd hurt people. But that's not true, I know it's not, because if I had hurt people I'd have been in jail not hospital." Replied Angie as if stating the most obvious thing in the world.

"That's a good point." Replied Casey reaching for Serena's hand.

"So, can you take us to Kimmy?" Asked Serena.

Before Angie could give her answer the sound of a door slamming reached them, "Night-night." Whispered Angie running from the room.

"Well she's crazier than a bag of kittens." Mumbled Casey as she found one of the flashlights Angie had brought down, switching it on she angled it so she could see Serena. Studying her friend she could see the start of a black eye and a bruise on her cheek along with a split lip, "Rena?"

"I'm okay." Replied Serena with a forced smile.

"What happened? Where's your dress?" Asked Casey keeping her voice soft.

"He dragged me upstairs and made me take off my dress, I-I thought he was going to…" Pausing Serena took a big breath before continuing in a quiet voice, "I thought he was going to rape me, I think he wanted to but he couldn't. He got angry and started to hit me…I must have blacked out because the next thing I know there's this scream and Angie was dragging me back down here."

"He was given medication in prison to stop his urges, I guess it's not out of his system yet."

"Well that's reassuring, he can't rape me yet but all bets are off for later." Snapped Serena.

"I-I'm sorry…" Muttered Casey.

"No, I'm just afraid I'm sorry I don't know what I would have done without you." Whispered Serena resting her head on Casey's shoulder.

Putting her arm around her friend Casey whispered, "They'll find us, we just have to be strong until they do." Feeling Serena nod they lapsed into silence.

* * *

><p>Once Alex and Kim returned to the squad room Cragen ordered Liv to stay in the lab until they had the results from the blood on the dress, sending Erin with Alex to visit George. Pulling out of the car park Alex sent Erin a small smile when she heard her friend mutter a quiet prayer under her breath, "Oh hush, you're dating Abbie Carmichael this is nothing."<p>

"There is that." Replied Erin in a quiet voice.

"You okay?" Asked Alex.

"I'm fine. Now tell me about George? What are we hoping to get from him?" Replied Erin with a small smile.

Understanding her friend didn't want to talk Alex nodded and told her about George and his influence on her growing up, his involvement in her hiding her mother's murder and their conversation before her wedding. "I'm hoping he feels enough for me that he will give up everything he knows without us having to wait for the DA's office to approve a deal." Finished Alex as she pulled into the car park.

"Okay, so you take point I'll watch his behavior." Replied Erin.

"Sounds good to me." Agreed Alex as they headed inside.

As she paced the floor of the small room Alex marveled at how quick the system moved when one of their own or in this case two of their own were in danger. Hearing the door open Alex turned to face George, shocked at his haggard appearance, where Tommy had seemingly thrived in prison George had wilted. His once salt and pepper hair was now totally grey styled in a buzz cut, the muscles built up through years on the force had turned saggy and his once handsome face was marred by a large scar running from the corner of his mouth to his eyebrow, the rest was covered in cuts and bruises in various stages of healing.

"Hi." Greeted Alex hating that her heart clenched for the man before her, despite everything she was wise enough to realize that without him she probably wouldn't be the person she was and that she still cared for him.

"I know why you're here and I swear if I had known what he was planning I would have told you." Replied George sincerity blazing in his eyes.

"I believe you, but I need your help." Replied Alex sitting down and reaching for Gorge's hand not sure if she was offering comfort of seeking it.

"What do you need?" Asked George giving Alex's hand a warm squeeze.

"Information." Replied Erin allowing Alex a moment to regain her composure, "How did he get in contact with Angie? How did he fund his escape? Where he might have taken Casey and Serena? Why Serena?"

Although they all agreed Serena was more likely to be Angie's target it had been nagging at both Alex and Erin that she didn't go straight for Kim the target of her obsession.

"I haven't spoken to Tommy for a year, being ex-cop doesn't make you a very popular cell mate." Replied George subconsciously running his free hand over his scar.

"Okay, what about money and places he might be hiding out?" Asked Alex.

"Lots of people owe Tommy money or favors…one of the guards Phillip's I don't know his first name is always letting Tommy get away with stuff, something about taking the wrap for his brother." Replied George.

"Okay, anyone else that stands out?" Seeing George hesitate she added, "If you're worried about talking to us, don't be I'll talk to the DA get you moved to a different prison or arrange protection. Hell, I know a good defense lawyer who will probably be willing to renegotiate your sentence for you and with me putting in a good word you're sure to get time shaved."

"Ally Cat, I don't want anything for me, I deserve this. I was just trying to remember the name of the woman in Tommy's stories."

"Stories?" Asked Erin.

"Yeah, he would write these really graphic stories about this woman…Selena…yeah Selena." Replied George.

"What do you mean by graphic?" Asked Alex, Tommy was smart enough not to use Serena's real name knowing it would look like a threat and come back to haunt him later.

"Horrid stuff, rape mostly sometimes the way he would like to kill her. He would read them aloud in the common room, until the warden put a stop to it. I remember in one he was saying she was supposed to be one of his victims but he was arrested before he could go after her and he didn't see her again until the trial." Replied George.

"Okay, what about places he might go? Any friends or family?" Asked Alex shivering at the thought of Tommy going after Serena.

"There was this old hunting lodge it belonged to an uncle, Tommy used to go there to get high. I haven't thought about it in years. I don't think it even has running water or any power."

"We'll need an address and a drawing of the layout." Ordered Erin sliding a pad and pen across the table.

"Anything I can do." Replied George picking up the pen.

Twenty minutes later they left the prison with Alex once again at the wheel, Erin read through the stories whilst Alex called the Captain, promising they would wait for back up before entering the hut. Hanging up she looked across at a pale Erin, "Anything useful?"

"Not sure, it's mostly rape fantasy stuff, you're shrink will probably see more than I can." Replied Erin putting the papers back in the bag as they stopped at the end of the overgrown track George said led to the hut.

Turning off the engine they both climbed out, pulling on their vests and checking their weapons and torches, before leaning against the car making the most of the small breeze. As they waited a loud scream filled the air, followed by another and another, sharing a look as one they reached for their guns and ran for the door.

Erin reached the door a step ahead of Alex, aiming a hard kick at the door she almost stumbled when the lock gave with little resistance, before she could right herself or call out a warning the sound of a gun filled the hut and she was thrown to the floor. Her vest offering no protection against the bullet as it struck her chest, her blood quickly pooling around her as she gasped for breath.

"ERIN!" Yelled Alex dragging Erin to the side of the hut just as another shot was fired followed by more screaming.

"G-go." Mumbled Erin trying to push Alex away with one hand the other pressing against the hole in her chest.

Casting one last look at her prone college Alex crept back towards the door making sure to keep low she headed inside. As she swept the room she swore loudly when her torch beam landed on a tape recorder which was clearly responsible for the screams that were filling the air. Turning from is she continued into the room, swearing again as her light found the shot gun wedged on a chair held at chest height by rope, another piece of rope attached to the trigger and reaching towards the door. Kicking the chair she holstered her gun and raced back outside.

"It's was a fucking trap." Growled Alex as she dropped to her knee's pulling off her jacket she pressed it to her friends' chest as she fumbled with her phone to call for help.

"Figures." Muttered Erin her eyes drifting closed.

"Stay with me." Begged Alex pressing as hard as she could against the wound in Erin's chest her jacket already saturated in the other woman's blood. Throwing her phone down when she found she had no signal she said a silent prayer that back up was on its way.

"Tell Abbie…tell Abbie I-I love her…" Whispered Erin her hand gripping Alex's.

"You can tell her yourself. You're going to be just fine. Helps on its way." Replied Alex in a firm voice, even as she said the words she knew it was pointless she could feel Erin's breathing start to slow.

"Please….please tell her…" Begged Erin as she started to choke on her own blood.

"I promise." Whispered Alex.

"Thank…thank you." Breathed Erin as she hand fell limp, her eyes staring lifelessly at the sky.

Giving a loud scream Alex climbed to her feet aiming a hard kick at the wooden railing before sinking to her knees, not moving even as the headlights from Liv and Fin's car's pierced the darkness.

**Hmmm, leave your thoughts? **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: DKP here…just here to let you know that I'm putting my own personal writing on hold until further notice. Things have happened lately and I just can't get around to thinking up ideas for my story. That being said, I'm still going to continue to work on the joint stories I have with Historygeek here but other than that, everything else is on hiatus.**

**Anyhow, hope you guys enjoy this chapter! **

The light is bright, blinding almost. In fact, the light is so bright that it takes everything within her not to close her eyes in look away. Wait, when did her eyes become so heavy? Why does she feel like she's floating? Why can't she hear anything? Why the hell is it so fucking bright?

As she tries to move her limbs she finds them to heavy to lift. She can't feel her arms, or her legs or anything. She begins to panic but she only finds herself able to stare blandly into the brightness. She can't turn her head or move her eyes, but then again, she wouldn't be able to tell if she's moving her eyes or not because all she manages to see is brightness.

Suddenly, images begin to fade in and out of her visions. She sees visions of a miniature version of herself playing cops and robbers with her siblings as a young child, always begging to be the cops so she could catch the bad guys and be a hero. She sees herself graduating from high school and then college before enlisting into the police academy. She sees becoming good friends with Alex through the academy, graduating together before they are sent off to different precincts in the city of New York.

She sees the very first time she was introduced to Abbie. How the raven haired attorney's smile rocked her world before she was even able to get a word out. She sees her very first date with Abbie, how she managed to spill steak sauce on her white blouse not three minutes after their meal had arrived, how it began raining unsuspectingly and they found themselves huddled together in the freezing rain without umbrella's as they tried in vain to hail a cab. She sees how they shuffled into Abbie's apartment, hair plastered to their heads as they both make their own personal lakes on the carpet floor due to their dripping clothing.

She sees them sitting with the brunette that night, huddled under a blanket by the fireplace as the power went out and they were left with nothing but the firelight and each other to keep them company. She sees herself swallowing the nervous clot in her throat as she takes a chance and captures Abbie's lips in her own, surprised with the lawyer eagerly responds.

She sees everything over and over in rapid succession, each image getting faster and faster and more and more blurry as the seconds tick on. She can just barely hear a faint voice utter a mumbled "Officer …" before her hearing cuts out completely and everything fades to black.

* * *

><p>Alex paces the waiting area back and forth, every now and then raking her hands through her hair and not at all surprised when she sees small handfuls of blonde come out tangled in her fingers. It's time like these where she's thankful she's a blonde since her gray is probably more well hidden than anyone else's.<p>

She was sure that Erin had died in her arms in that rundown shack just as Liv and Fin arrived with the bus. She had ignored her partner calling after her as she clambered into her own car and sped away, en route to Sing-Sing. Visiting hours be damned, she was ready to rip George limb from limb regardless if he had any idea that the location he gave them was a complete set up. She was ready to make him pay for her friend's life with his, regardless of where it got her. With Casey and Serena still missing and them being back to the drawing board, Alex felt that with each passing hour she had less and less to lose.

It was when she was ready to charge the warden that she received an urgent call from Liv stating that the paramedics had miraculously been able to revive Erin briefly in the ambulance and keep her alive long enough to get her to Mercy and rush her into the operating room.

Which is where the blonde detective finds herself now, pacing the waiting room as she has nothing else she could be doing to draw her worry elsewhere. As a matter of fact, she is so deep in thought that she just barely hears the ding of the elevator and her name being called. Lifting her head, she is met with the sight of a teary red-eyed Abbie stalking towards her from the elevator.

"Is this your sick way of pay back?!" Abbie shouts, her anger mixed with fear and distress bringing out her Southern accent even more than normal. "You blame me for Casey going missing and you go out and get Erin killed?!"

"Abbie, it wasn't-" Alex begins hoarsely only to be cut off by a hard shove that nearly causes her to lose her balance. "Will you stop and listen to me?!"

"What's there to listen to!? It's your fault she's in there dying! It was your job to do and you just had to drag her with you!"

Feeling a migraine surging, a silent Kim glances between the two women before she sighs. "The both of you need to calm-"

"I did everything I could!"

"Apparently not seeing as she's the one in there fighting for her life and not you!" Abbie shouts back as she shoves the detective again.

Alex's blood boils, reciprocating with a shove of her own that just barely causes Abbie to stumble. There is a brief pause before the two start at each other again only to be soon met with a human barrier.

"STOP IT! This is NOT about the both of you!" Kim nearly shouts, standing in between the two women, sending them both hard glares. She sets her jaw and points an accusatory finger at Alex, "You need to focus on what the hell you're going to do to find my fiancée and YOUR wife, and you," she pauses briefly before turning her finger towards Abbie. "Need to focus on how Erin is doing. Fighting with each other is going to get us nowhere and frankly the both of you are going to make my migraine even worse than you do on a daily basis, so I suggest you get your acts together before I kick both of your asses across the street."

Alex sighs heavily and is the first to speak as she hangs her head. "Abbie, I really did do all I could." She whispers quietly. "She told me to tell you that she loves you."

"She's not dead. She's strong." Abbie responds just as quiet as she crosses the room to take a seat in one of the waiting chairs. She's not typically one for tears but she drops her head into her hands, she is unable to stop herself from breaking down. "I should've told her I loved her. Before she left she asked if I loved her and I…I should have told her."

"She knows." Alex whispers, giving the attorney's shoulder a light squeeze of comfort. "They all know."

* * *

><p>Casey shifts uncomfortably as her hand subconsciously travels to her stomach, something that she's been doing since their kidnapping to remind herself that Alex is doing everything within her power to find them. But at the very same time, that doesn't stop her from being the slightest hint of worried.<p>

"How are you doing?" Serena's soft voice asks from the darkness.

"I'm doing alright. I just hope they will find us soon." Casey responds as she continues to rub her belly.

"Me too. All of this stress can't be good on you or Serena Jr." The blonde responds gently.

"Yeah." Casey hums before she frowns and snaps her head up towards Serena's voice. "Wait, Serena Jr.!?"

Serena scoffs and Casey can almost see her best friend looking at her with that 'duh' look that she likes to give so many people. "Of course, that's the baby's name Case. You would think that you would be more in tune with what you're going to name your child."

Rolling her eyes, Casey can't help but chuckle, something that they haven't exactly been able to do since they were thrown into the darkness. "I hate to burst your bubble but of all the names that Alex and I have swapped, Serena Jr. was not one of them."

"Well that's because you have no taste in child names." Serena huffs before her voice turns serious. "What are some of the names the two of you are thinking of? If you don't mind me asking?"

"I don't know. We've just been throwing stuff around here and there, just to see how we like it. It actually surprises me that Alex wants a little girl as much as I do." the redhead responds before a smirk tugs at her lips. "Although, I must inform you that Alex is quite fond of the name Kimberly."

A cross between a squeal and a grunt of dissatisfaction and a loud scoff escapes Serena's lips and Casey whispers that they had a valuable light source other than the flashlight so she could clearly see the look on the other woman's face.

"Now that's just a rude thing to do to me. Inflate the woman's ego why don't you."

"I'm sure when you and Kim have little ones of your own she will be more than on board about naming one of them Serena Jr."

"Yeah…" Serena murmurs quietly as she literally begins curling into herself. "If Kim even wants children."

Hearing the tone in Serena's voice, Casey tilts her head in confusion out of habit. "What do you mean?"

Sighing quietly, Serena shrugs before she remembers that Casey can't see her. "You know Kim just as well as I do. You know how she feels about kids. She all but hates them."

"Serena, one thing I think you've yet to realize about Kim is that she does a lot of things for you that she hasn't ever and probably won't ever do for anyone else. I seem to recall her spending an entire day at Chuck E Cheese's that time the both of you were babysitting your nieces and nephew while your sister was celebrating her anniversary. Then there was her actually planning out a romantic proposal for you. And let's not forget Alex's horrible addition to your birthday gift last year. Now THAT is something I never thought Kim would do."

"It wasn't a horrible addition." Serena giggles. "And god, did she do it well. She did this thing with-"

"I didn't want details!" Casey explains quickly. "No details, but I see that I got my point across. She'll have children with you. I'm sure of it."

"Thanks Case." Serena responds softly before she sighs quietly. "We need to get out of here Case. I'm supposed to be married and you're supposed to be with Alex being excited about your baby. Not at the bottom of this god awful cellar."

"We need a plan of action." Casey states, slipping into ADA Novak mode. "We know Angie is a little off to the left, but we could use that to our advantage. If we can just have a little more time, I think that we can get inside her head and persuade her to get us out of here."

"As long as we get out of here, I'm up for trying anything."

* * *

><p><em> Standing in her kitchen Abbie took her time in selecting a bottle of wine, she wanted it to be perfect when she talked to Serena about their relationship. They had been dating, well having hot sex and the odd date for almost a year and Abbie wanted something more, that fact surprised her as she had never considered settling down with one person until Serena came along. Selecting a bottle of Merlot, knowing it was Serena's favorite, she thought about the moment she knew she wanted more with the blonde. A few weeks back she had the flu and Serena had arrived with a bag of medicine, groceries and a stack of her favorite black and white western movies staying with her until she was better. <em>

_Shaking her head to clear her memories Abbie poured the wine and headed back into the lounge where Serena was curled up on the couch wearing her Cowboys jersey staring into space, "Hey, what's got you thinking so hard?"_

_Jumping slightly Serena smiled at Abbie as she accepted the glass of wine and peck on the cheek, "Sorry I was miles away."_

_"It's okay, wanna talk about it?" asked Abbie, taking a sip of her own wine before setting it on the coffee table._

"_I was thinking about Kim." Admitted Serena. As much fun as her 'relationship' with Abbie was she couldn't keep denying her feelings towards Kim._

_"You like her." Replied Abbie, it wasn't a question rather a statement that made her insides clench unpleasantly._

_"Yeah, crazy right?" Asked Serena staring at the liquid in her glass to avoid seeing Abbie's reaction._

"_No, my Momma always said, 'you can't help who you fall for', besides I've noticed the way she looks at you, I'd say that she feels the same." _

"_Kim and feelings?" Laughed Serena._

"_She has them, for you at least. I mean, I don't see her watching Disney movies or 'dating' Officer Clueless for anyone but you." Replied Abbie._

"_Maybe." Shrugged Serena. _

"_Look, we always said this was a 'Miss Right-Now' kinda thing, you're not gonna be breaking my heart if you want to go after Kim. If that's what's holding you back, then I say go for it. If you like her you should tell her, life too short to not go after the one you love." Replied Abbie taking a large, much needed gulp of her wine._

"_Love might be a bit strong." Mumbled Serena. _

_"Really?" Asked Abbie with a raised eyebrow._

"_Maybe not. It just stuck up on me, one minute she was the office weirdo who never smiled, then she was my friend and then something changed and she managed to sneak into my heart."_

"_Oh God, you're not going to start quoting the talking tea pot film are you?" Teased Abbie._

_Lightly hitting Abbie with the pillow she was hugging Serena laughed, "You know it's called Beauty and the Beast, not the 'Teapot movie' and I seem to recall someone humming 'Be our guest' for a week after watching it." _

"_Busted." Smiled Abbie. _

"_What about us?" Asked Serena fixing Abbie with a stare that made her feel as if her soul was being x-rayed._

_Setting her wine glass down Abbie leaned forward and lightly cupped Serena's cheek before pressing their lips together in a slow, soft kiss, "I'm telling you to go for it. You'll always be my friend and I want you to be happy."_

"_What if I'm wrong?" Asked Serena biting her lip nervously._

"_Then you'll still have me." Smiled Abbie._

_An hour later Serena had headed home leaving Abbie with nothing but a football jersey she knew that Serena would never wear again and a heavily aching heart. _

Abbie's eyes fly open and her heart is pounding loudly in her ears. A confused frown creases her brow as she wonders why the hell she was dreaming about her break up with Serena, especially since Erin was in the hospital. Oh God Erin.

"Relax." Alex says gently as she reaches over and tries to place a warm cup of coffee into Abbie's slightly trembling hands. "Here, drink this."

"How is she? Have you heard anything?" Abbie asks frantically, sitting up in her chair as she ignores the offered cup. "Tell me have you heard anything?!"

"Relax." Alex repeats again as a small relieved smile tugs at her lips. "The doctor came and spoke to me while you were sleeping. She pulled through the surgery and they've placed her into recovery and observation. They aren't allowing visitors at the moment but the doctor is extremely optimistic about her recovery."

Letting out a breath she hadn't known she was holding Abbie settles back into her chair as she finally accepts the coffee. "Thank God…" she murmurs before turning to the detective. "Listen, Alex, about what I said earlier…none of this is your fault I was just…"

"I know." Alex responds with a sigh and a nod. "Well, after Kim ripped me a new one while you were sleeping. I know you were just upset."

"Still…I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. Especially with Casey still missing. You've got to be stressed."

"You have no idea…" Alex murmurs, pulling her phone from her pocket. "Yeah Liv? Wait, what? Where? I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Please tell me that's good news." Abbie asks expectantly.

"Liv got word that Tommy was spotted buying supplies in a grocery store. They may have him on their security footage." Alex says standing up before pausing. "I don't want to…"

"Go…I'll be fine here."

"Abbie,"

"Go."

Alex purses her lips before relenting. "Fine, but I'm sending Rollins up here to sit with you."

"That's fair." Abbie nods before giving Alex a nudge towards the elevators. "Now go find our girls."

Nodding, Alex shrugs on her jacket as she all but runs into the elevator, her heart pounding hopefully in her chest as she comes one step closer to seeing her wife again.

**Leave your thoughts!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the delay you guys. Hope you enjoy. **

Climbing into her car Alex dragged a hand through her hair before letting her head fall back against the head rest, her head ached and he felt both restless and bone tired at the same time. Closing her eyes she conjured an image of her mom in her mind, the way she had since she was a child, "Hey Mom, I know you've always watched over me, guided me and helped me in times of troubles, but right now I need you more than ever. God, I wish you were here, I could really use a hug. I'm so afraid, Casey is missing and I feel like there is a piece of me missing too, like I'm in a nightmare that I can't wake up from. I feel guilty too, Erin is fighting for her life, but it should be me. That shot was meant for me, not her. It's all so fucking unfair, Abbie, Kim, Serena, Casey, Erin and even Liv and Amanda are all drowning in fear because of one sick bastard. I should have shot him, I should have stopped him. Help me Mom, help me find them, please."

Feeling tears on her check she roughly wiped them away and took a few calming breaths, before turning on the ignition and pulling out of the car park. As she drove towards the station Alex hoped they had a lead on either the van or the Prison officer who was close to Tommy. Heading inside she saw Munch and Fin bantering good naturedly as they weeded through the tip line and the Captain in conversation with several uniforms, no doubt the next shift assigned to watch over Kim and Abbie, recognizing some of them from Erin's precinct she knew it was personal for them now one of their own had been hurt.

Scanning the room for her partner she jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you jump." Apologized Olivia.

Forcing a smile to her face Alex gave her a tired smile, "It's okay." Following Liv to her desk she asked, "What do we have?"

"Here" Ordered Liv as she handed Alex a large coffee and a sandwich.

Shaking her head Alex replied, "I'm not really hungry."

"You need to eat, plus Munch paid so make the most of it." Replied Liv taking a sip of her own coffee.

"Thanks." Replied Alex with a small smile. Taking a sip of coffee she asked again, "What do we know?"

"Eat and I'll tell you." Bargained Olivia. "I have to look after you, Novak terrifies me." Replied Olivia, pleased when a small smile tugged at the corner of Alex's mouth and the mention of her wife.

"Yes Ma'am." Muttered Alex, picking up the sandwich she took a bite, not realizing how hungry she was until she had finished it.

"She terrifies us all." Added Fin as he headed towards them, "The van was stolen two days ago, the driver was able to pick Tommy out of a photo array. We have a state wide BOLO out on it and Amanda is checking the traffic cams along every possible rout, but that might take her a while."

"Okay. What about George?" Asked Alex.

"I spoke to him, I truly don't think he had any idea it was a set up. Guy was inconsolable, I had them put him on suicide watch, just in case." Explained Liv, "Officer Phillips hasn't been in work all week, we have his apartment, his girlfriend's apartment and his parents' house under surveillance. He has to surface somewhere, Liz managed to get a warrant to trace his bank accounts and cell signal, if he uses either we'll have his location."

"So what do we do now?" Asked Alex.

"Lab just called the blood on the dress isn't Southerlyn's and they managed to get a print off the tape, it matched a Hank Owens a known meth head and acquaintance of our boy Tommy. He was also arrested by Cabot when she was in uniform and prosecuted by Greylek. I've sent uniforms to bring him in." Called Munch.

"Okay, Fin you and Benson interview him when he arrives, have someone from the DA's office on standby to okay a deal if he has any information. Cabot my office." Ordered Cragen.

Heading into the captain's office Alex was ready to have to fight to stay on the case, "Close the door and take a seat." Ordered Cragen although his tone was soft.

"I'll stand." Replied Alex her tone sharper than she intended.

"Alex, I'm sorry to have to tell you this but, George Bartlett was found dead in the bathroom at Sing-Sing an hour ago." He watched as Alex became paler than he would have thought possible. Walking around his desk he helped her into the seat opposite his desk, "Sit down."

"How. How did it happen?" Asked Alex.

"He was stabbed." Replied Cragen.

"Okay." Replied Alex swallowing deeply she pushed herself to her feet, "Thank you for telling me."

"Alex…if you need to step away…"

"No I'm fine." Replied Alex.

Leaving Cragen's office Alex made her way up to the cribs. Closing the door she leaned back against it, clamping a hand over her mouth as she started to cry. She cried for the man who had shown her kindness, had comforted her, and taught her to be a good person. She cried for her wife and unborn child, for Serena and Kim, for Abbie and for Erin who was fighting for her life. Resting her head on her knees she cried until her throat ached.

Hearing a knock on the door she heard Liv's voice, "Alex, you okay?"

"I'll be out in a minute." Called Alex.

"Let me in." Replied Liv.

"I'm fine." Replied Alex hating how weak her voice sounded.

"Please Alex, let me in." Replied Liv.

Standing Alex opened the door making no effort to hide the tears on her cheeks, "Is there news?"

"Owens was dead when the uni's arrived, looks like an OD, Melinda is going to put a rush on the PM to be sure." Replied Liv.

"Fucking brilliant." Yelled Alex pulling her fist back she aimed several hard punches at the wall, not stopping until her knuckles bled and she slumped to the floor, "He's going to kill them and there's not a damn thing I can do to stop it."

"No he's not! Alex every cop in this city is looking for him, everyone in the DA's office is calling in favors to find them. They screwed up, this is personal, he attacked one of us and not one of us is going to rest until they are home safe." Replied Liv.

"I'm afraid." Admitted Alex her jaw wobbling with emotion.

"I know, I know." Whispered Liv as she pulled her partner close offering comfort and strength.

* * *

><p>As the night wore on Casey struggled to get comfortable, the cold made her teeth chatter and her back ached both from pregnancy and sitting on the cold hard ground all day.<p>

"You okay?" Asked Serena in a soft voice.

"Back ache." Muttered Casey as she stood and tried to walk off the pain in her back.

"Can I do anything?"

"Alex normally gives me a massage." Replied Casey before chuckling, "Not that she's very good at keeping her hands in PG zones."

"I can't blame her, that's a fine rack you're rocking." Teased Serena.

"What would Kim say if she heard you talking like that?" Asked Casey as she sat back down.

"She's the one who pointed it out." Replied Serena.

"Wait until Alex hears that." Laughed Casey knowing her wife would find it amusing and tease Kim for it, thinking about the brunette attorney she asked, "What made you fall for Kim?"

Serena was silent as she considered the question, it was one a lot of people had asked her and still she didn't have a definite answer as how Kim wormed her way into her heart. "There wasn't one thing, when we were first introduced she was so cold and distant I was determined to be her friend, mainly because I don't like it when people don't like me."

"Too much Disney." Mumbled Casey.

Bumping her shoulder against Casey's Serena carried on, "Once we were friends I started to see a different side to her, she was funny and sensitive. One day we were dealing with this case, a mother had drowned her daughter in the bathtub before trying to kill herself, Kim wanted to plead it out but Branch was on the campaign trail and wanted the votes so he made her take it to trial. I walked into her office and she crying, not sobbing just a few tears and when she looked up something and saw me she looked afraid."

"What did you do?" Asked Casey.

"I pulled her into a hug, she resisted at first tried to brush it off but I wouldn't let go and tightened my hold until she relaxed against me. That was the first time I felt something deeper than friendship towards her. From there it grew and I knew I had real feelings for her, so I talked to Abbie about it. I'm just glad Abbie was so understanding and told me to follow my heart."

"I admit I had my reservations about you and Kim but there is no denying the love you too have for each other. I know you'll have a long and happy life together." Smiled Casey.

"If we ever get out of here that is." Replied Serena.

"We will get out of here, I have faith in my wife and our friends." Replied Casey in a firm voice.

"I'm afraid." Whispered Serena.

"Me too." Admitted Casey as they lapsed into silence.

* * *

><p>Collecting the two cups of coffee flavored water from the machine Kim headed back to where Abbie was sitting staring into space, "Hey, I got some coffee, well it said coffee, personally I'm not so sure."<p>

"Thanks." Replied Abbie with a forced smile as she put the cup next to the other three still full cups Kim had brought.

"I tried the tea last time." Offered Kim as the silence stretched between them, "Tasted like chicken soup."

"Maybe you should get the soup then." Snapped Abbie.

"Sorry." Mumbled Kim.

Sighing Abbie dragged a hand through her hair, "No, I'm sorry. I'm just worried about Erin and Casey and Serena are still missing. I didn't mean to snap. Thank you for being here."

"You love her…Serena, you still love her. Don't you." Stated Kim.

"No, yes, I don't know." Replied Abbie, "The night I told her to go for it with you, I was planning on telling her I was in love with her."

"Then why did you tell her to go after me? I would never have come between you." Asked Kim.

"Because I could see in her eyes it was you that she wanted and I loved her enough that I wanted her to be happy. I thought, I thought I could just be her friend, I could watch her kiss you, watch her marry you, hell I even convinced myself I loved Erin and I was over her." Shaking her head Abbie took a deep breath, "Before Erin left today she asked me if I loved her, I couldn't answer her and now she might die and I won't get the chance to make it right."

"Abbie…" Started Kim before breaking off as she realized she didn't know what to say to the other woman.

"Miss Carmichael?" Asked a young nurse.

"Yes, has something happened?" Replied Abbie.

"There's been no change, but, you can sit with her now. If you want?"

"I do." Replied Abbie.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Asked Kim.

"I'm good." Smiled Abbie as she followed the nurse into a small room where she changed into sterile scrubs before being allowed into Erin's room. "Can I hold her hand? She always likes it when I hold her hand."

"Of course. I'll be outside, hit the call button if you need anything." Replied the nurse with a warm smile.

Thanking the nurse Abbie took Erin's hand in her own, "Hey you. I don't know if you can hear me but you freighted the hell out of me and Cabot. Your sister is driving up from DC and your brother is trying to get leave, a lot of people love you and need you to be okay, me included. You hear me, I love you Erin so you have to wake. Please, please wake up for me."

* * *

><p>Casey hadn't realized she had dozed off until the door opened flooding the small space with light and Angie bounded down the steps "Hi."<p>

"Hi." Replied Serena with forced smile.

"What are you two doing?" Asked Angie as if they were friends meeting for tea.

"We were just talking about baby names. Can you think of any good names?" Asked Casey with a false smile.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Asked Angie tilting her head to the side as she considered the question.

"We don't know yet, we want it to be a surprise." Replied Casey stroking a hand over her bump.

"What would you like it to be?" Asked Angie her eyes sparkling with enthusiasm.

"I don't mind as long as it's healthy. My wife wants a daughter." Replied Casey as if sharing a secret.

"I had a little girl, they took her away." Replied Angie.

Looking at Serena, Casey could see the blonde was as confused as she was, "When?"

"When I was in college, they said I was unfit and they took her." Replied Angie.

"What was her name?" Asked Serena.

"Cindy." Replied Angie.

"That's a pretty name." Replied Serena reaching for Angie's hand she gave it a warm squeeze, "Maybe once we're out of her we can help you see her."

"Really? Do you think Kimmy will want to meet her?" Asked Angie.

"I'm sure of it, she loves children." Smiled Casey.

"We could go now." Suggested Serena.

"No. Tommy has the van and we have to wait for Kimmy." Replied Angie with a sad sigh.

"Where is Tommy now?" Asked Casey.

"He's gone to get Kimmy of course." Replied Angie as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Casey could feel Serena's hand start to shake and reached out a hand to offer a small measure of comfort, "Maybe we can go and meet them, surprise Kimmy."

"No, we're not allowed. Tommy said I have to stay here with you, don't worry though I didn't tell him we're friends. That would make him mad..." Replied Angie.

* * *

><p>Once Alex had calmed down Liv cleaned her hand the best she could as Alex refused to go to the hospital before they headed back to their desks, "Do we have anything?" Asked Liv.<p>

Before anyone could answer Cragen rushed out of his office, "Phillip's just used his cell phone, he's at Mercy. Go." Ordered Cragen.

Jumping from her chair Alex grabbed her gun and keys following Liv and Fin from the squad room, praying they would get there before anyone else was hurt and this was the mistake that would lead them to Casey and Serena.

* * *

><p>Feeling her phone vibrate Kim frowned when she didn't recognize the number, excusing herself she stepped into the corridor away from the uniformed officers filling the waiting room, "Greylek."<p>

"Oh I know who you are." Leered Tommy.

"Where are they?" Demanded Kim, hearing a scream in the background she pleaded, "Please, please don't hurt them."

"Here is what's going to happen, once we have finished talking you are going to leave your phone in the hospital and then you are going to walk outside and climb in the white van parked opposite. If you alert anyone, call your bitch detective friend or disobey me I will kill them slowly, starting with the pregnant bitch. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes." Whispered Kim.

"Good. You have five minutes."

Hearing the dial tone Kim clicked her phone off, looking down at the picture of Serena she used as a screen saver she took comfort from her lover's smile before dropping it in the nearest bin. Making sure no one was paying her any attention Kim took the stairs down to the ground floor, walking outside she scanned the area for a white van, seeing one flash its lights she took another deep breath and walked towards it.

Reaching the van Kim frowned when she saw a frightened young woman in the driver's seat, hearing something behind her she turned only to be met with a sharp blow to her head knocking her to the ground. As the darkness closed over her she prayed Tommy wouldn't find the gun tucked safely in her boot.

**Hmmm leave your thoughts? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter for you. Enjoy **

Climbing into the passenger seat Alex gripped the door handle as Liv steered the car around the corner, "If you kill me before my child is born, I'm going to haunt you." Hissed Alex as they blew through a red light, Fin's car close behind.

"Right, I've sampled your wife's driving and this is sedate in comparison." Teased Liv as she held her hand on the horn through another red light.

"Touché." Mumbled Alex as they skidded round a corner, before lapsing into silence. Staring out of the window, Alex tried to damper down hope growing in her stomach that this was the mistake they needed to catch Tommy and Angie. She was pulled out of her thoughts by the sudden silence as Liv cut the sirens.

Pulling up Liv cut the engine and glanced across at the blonde who was checking the clip on her gun, she wasn't sure how her partner was going to take what she was about to say. "Alex, if it comes down to it, you're not to take the shot unless there is absolutely no other choice. Cragen has already gone to bat for you with the brass, don't give them a reason to come after you and put you on the side-line."

"Copy that." Replied Alex her understanding of Olivia's concerns outweighing her frustration.

Climbing out of the car they met Fin and Amanda, who was holding the tablet showing the location of Phillips cell phone, "Signal's coming from the far side of the car park, it's showin' still in use."

"Okay, Alex go check in on Kim and Carmichael, Amanda you're with me, Fin go check on the Southerlyn's and then get with hospital security, check the CCTV." Ordered Olivia.

Nodding Alex headed inside the hospital, too hyped up to take the lift she took the stairs two at a time until she reached the ICU, a floor they had become familiar with after Serena was shot and hoped never to have to visit again. Slipping onto the ward she nodded at the uniforms stationed outside Erin's room, "We received information a person of interest's cell was used in the vicinity of the hospital." Holding up her phone she showed them the picture of Phillips, "Either of you seen him?"

"No, you want us to do a sweep of the ward?" Asked the older of the two uniformed officers.

"Hospital security are on it. Just be extra vigilante." Ordered Alex, before slipping inside her friend's room. "Hey Abbie, any news?"

"The doctor said she was, 'critical yet stable' whatever the hell that mean." Replied the brunette with a tired smile, "How about you? Do you have any leads?"

"Phillips used his cell phone in the car park, less than twenty minutes ago, it's unclear if he is still in the area." Explained Alex.

"Oh God." Shivered Abbie as much as she trusted the uniformed officers outside the door she had to admit she felt safer with Alex in the room.

"We'll get him." Promised Alex, "Where's Kim?"

"I thought she was outside." Replied Abbie with a frown.

"She wasn't there when I came in." Frowned Alex already heading for the door, "Either of you see where Kim went?"

"She stepped into the stairwell to take a call about ten minutes ago." Offered the younger of the uniformed officers, "Want me to check on her?"

"I came up the stairs she wasn't there then." Replied Alex, "Abbie stay in here with Erin, you two make sure no one but nursing staff get in or out." Ordered Alex already heading for the stairwell. Dialling Kim's number as she raced down the stairs she stopped and retraced her steps when she heard classical music that only Kim would pick as a ringtone coming from a bin. Reaching into her back pocked for a latex glove she moved a few empty coffee cups aside before finding Kim's phone.

Resisting the urge to scream in frustration she checked the last call information, recognising Phillips number she saw the time stamp was less than five minutes before they arrived. Putting the phone in an evidence bag. She dialled Liv's number as she headed back towards Erin's room.

"Benson." Came the tense greeting.

"Kim's gone, I found her phone in the trash and guess who her last call was from?" Relayed Alex.

"Fuck." Exclaimed Liv dragging a hand through her hair, "Tell the uniforms not to let Abbie out of their sight and then head to the car park. Tommy left us a body and a note."

"On my way." Replied Alex. Hanging up she passed along Olivia's orders before heading to the car park at a jog. Heading towards the flood lit area, she flashed her badge before slipping under the tape and walking across the taped off area to Liv and Amanda who were in conversation with the head of hospital security. "What do we have?"

"Her name is Valerie Peters a nurse in the ICU, looks like Tommy's handiwork, but we won't know for sure until Warner arrives." Explained Liv.

Taking over Amanda continued, "CCTV shows Kim on the phone before walking out of the hospital and heading towards the car park alone. He must have threatened her to meet him. It looks like he knocked her out before killing the nurse. The CCTV show the van turning right out of the car park."

Nodding Alex avoided looking at the body, not needing the image of another body burned into her mind. "You said there was a note?"

Passing Alex the clear evidence bag containing the note Liv gave her a moment to read it, watching her partner carefully as her jaw tightened and her hands started to shake.

'_Hello Ally Cat,_

_I'm not surprised you haven't found me yet, bad police work must run in the family. I was sad to hear the little surprise I left you failed, your wife was upset to, don't worry I comforted her. I don't normally do fat chicks but she has a hell of a rack on her and she tastes so sweet._

Love Uncle Tommy.'

"I'll kill him." Growled Alex.

"Alex, he's probably just trying to screw with your head." Offered Liv.

"Right, right." Replied Alex.

Before Liv could say anything else her cell phone began to ring, "Benson. Text Amanda the address, thanks Munch." Hanging up Liv headed back to the two blonde who were studying the CCTV footage. "That was Munch, an off duty cop spotted Phillips coming out of a bar and has him detained. Amanda, grab Fin and head and pick up Phillips. Alex, we 're needed back at the house."

Not trusting herself to speak Alex nodded and followed Liv back to their unmarked, the silence stretching between them as they headed back to the station at a slightly less break need speed.

* * *

><p>Groaning as the van hit another bump, Kim tried to push herself into a seated position, the motion of the van and the pounding in her head combining to make her stomach roll. Managing to push herself against the side panel of the van, Kim tried to reach the gun, after several attempts she carefully pushed the gun and holster further down into her boot. The vans sudden stop threw Kim down on her side again, using her other foot she arranged the leg of her jeans to cover the bulge. Hearing the door open she pushed herself back into a seated position and schooled her face into a mask of boredom.<p>

"Get out." Ordered Tommy a knife pointed towards Kim.

Shuffling out Kim winced as Tommy grabbed her ankles and yanked her forwards, his enjoyment at her involuntary moan of pain meaning he failed to notice the bulge in her boot.

Giving her a shove he ordered, "Walk." Reaching a locked door Tommy reached around her and unlocked it before giving her a hard shove down the steps, smirking as she collided heavily with the concrete floor, "Enjoy your reunion ladies."

Once the door was closed Serena and Casey used one of the flash lights they had persuaded Angie to leave them to light up the small cellar, "Oh God, Kim." Whispered Serena.

Checking for a pulse Casey was closed her eyes in relief when she felt a steady beat, "She's alive, just out cold."

"Come on Kim, wake up for me." Whispered Serena.

Getting no response Casey and Serena carefully moved Kim to the corner, covering her with a blanket as they kept silent watch over the unconscious brunette. Until the door was opened to once again admit Tommy a murderous glint in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Arriving back at the station Alex and Liv brought Cragen and Elizabeth Donnelly up to date. Hearing a knock at the door Fin stepped into the office, "We have Phillips, scum said he'll only talk to Cabot."<p>

"Okay, Alex you and I will go talk to him, Liz you'll hang around in case he wants a deal?" Asked Cragen.

"Of course." Replied Liz.

Walking into the interview room Alex was forced to suppress a grin when she saw the fresh bruise forming under Phillips eye, pulling out the seat opposite him Alex leaned back and let Cragen take the lead.

"Mr Phillips, you've been advised of your rights and you have refused a lawyer, is that correct?" Asked Cragen.

"Yes." Snapped Phillips his eyes never leaving Alex's face.

"Where is Tommy Bartlett?" Asked Cragen.

Leaning back in his chair Phillips sent Alex a smirk, "I want a deal and I ain't saying anything without one."

Just as Alex was about to slam his head into the wall the door opened and Elizabeth Donnelly stepped into the room her face unreadable

"Here is the only deal you're going to get. You tell us everything you know and you're going to do it in the next minute and I'll take the death penalty off the table and make sure your time is served in a Federal prison. If you lie, forget a detail or one more person gets hurt before we get to Bartlett, I will make sure you are housed in general population, I'm sure your old charges would love to share a cell with you, wish you well before your special injection." Explained Liz her tone deathly calm.

"You can't do that." Yelled Phillips jumping to his feet disappointed when neither the lawyer nor the blonde flinched.

"This offer expires when I reach the door." Replied Liz.

"Fine." Sighed Phillips dropping back down into his seat.

"Where is he?" Asked Alex speaking for the first time.

"I don't know, I swear I don't." Replied Phillips, "He was just supposed to escape and disappear, none of this was supposed to happen."

"How did you come to be helping him?" Asked Cragen.

"My brother owed Tommy a debt, a big one. He said if I helped him escape he would write the debt off, plus give me ten grand for helping. He was just supposed to escape and head to Canada." Replied Phillips.

"What was the plan?" Asked Alex.

"I was supposed to take him to the prison hospital with pains, once he was in the main hospital I was to get him a car and he would give me my cash and that was it. I didn't know he was going to kill Pete and Hank."

"What about Angie? Where does she fit into this?" Asked Alex.

"Who?" Asked Phillips with a frown.

"Angelica McDonald, she escaped Belleview hospital the same night as Tommy." Replied Cragen.

"I-I have no idea. He asked me to pass note to his girlfriend, said he didn't want them going through the censors." Replied Phillips.

"What's her name?" Asked Alex.

"Veronica Greene." Replied Phillips.

Knowing Liv, Fin and Amanda were listening in and would already be searching the name, Cragen asked, "Where did you meet her?"

"Starbucks on first and Lex." Replied Phillips.

"When was the last time you spoke to Tommy?" Asked Alex.

"This morning, he wanted another throw away cell. When I couldn't get one he took my phone."

"What's the number of his throw away?" Asked Alex praying it was a model with GPS.

"It was on a bit of paper in my pocket, he told me to destroy it but I didn't trust him, so I kept it." Replied Phillips.

They continued to question him for the next ten minutes before there was a knock on the glass, stepping outside, Liv explained, "Amanda thinks she can get a location and Munch and Fin are picking Veronica up. She's a nursing assistant at Belleview, only her name is Veronica Battier and she has a long record for drugs, prostitution and is a known acquaintance of Bartlett's. Liz is already working on a warrant for her finances, phones and search warrant for her house and car."

"Run it down for me Rollins." Ordered Cragen as they reached the squad room.

"Okay, so using the GPS markers on Phillips phone and the ones from the prepaid I managed to narrow it down to a three mile radius." Replied Amanda pulling up a satellite image of the area on the large screen, a red circle marking the relevant area. "There are three abandoned warehouses in a disused industrial estate right in the centre of the circle."

"You can't get it any closer?" Asked Alex.

"Not without another call." Replied Amanda with a shake of her head.

"That's good work Rollins." Praised Cragen. "You three head there now, I'll have SWAT meet you there with inferred. I'll give you a head start before calling fugitive apprehension."

Heading to her locker to collect her gun Alex traced her finger over the picture of Casey she kept pinned to the door, "I'm on my way baby, hold on for me."

"Ready Al?" Called Liv.

Nodding Alex followed Liv and Amanda out of the squad room. The drive to the warehouses was made in silence. Pulling up just outside the perimeter they met the SWAT commander who scanned the area with an inferred camera.

"Third warehouse on the right shows five people in it, two on an upper floor three on the floor below. Of the other two one is empty and the other has two figures in it, probably homeless folks. I say we make silent entry into each." Suggested the commander.

"Agreed, Alex you take the warehouse on the left, Amanda, you and I will take the one on the right." Instructed Olivia wanting to make sure the take down of Tommy and Angie was as clean as possible so no slimy defence lawyer could get them off on a technicality.

Before Alex could argue a series of gunshots filled the night air.

**Leave your thoughts **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Chapter for you, enjoy. **

The fire of gunshots rings in the air and within a second, Alex completely forgoes the plan, as she draws her gun and takes off into a fast sprint towards the third warehouse.

"Cabot!" Liv calls, swearing under her breath when she realizes her partner is long tone. Looking to the tactical team, she signals for them to follow her lead as she quickly follows into Alex's footsteps.

Running on complete adrenaline, Alex puts her foot through the frail door with ease as she immediately points her gun ahead of her. She can feel her heart pounding like a thousand bass drums in her ears, the only other audible noise to her is her ragged breathing.

"Tommy come out you bastard!" she yells, the anger in her tone making her own voice sound demented and foreign to her ears. "You son of a bitch come out and face me! I swear to god if there is so much as a scratch on any of them, I'll put a bullet in your skull the size of goddamn Texas!"

She continues to make her way through the trashed warehouse, trying her hardest to ignore the smeared blood on the walls and the broken glass on the floor. Just as she rounds another corner, something moves out of the corner of her eye and she spins around just fast enough to point her gun at whatever it was. "FREEZE"

"Alex it's me!" A familiar voice exclaims as a shaky pair of hands raise themselves into the air. "Please, don't shoot!"

"Rena?" Alex whispers, holstering her gun before she quickly crosses the room and pulls the trembling blonde into her arms. "Rena, are you alright? We heard shooting, where is Casey?"

"Come, quickly." Serena urges, grabbing Alex's arm as she tugs her towards the cellar stairs.

On the way down to the cellar, Alex flicks on the light, squinting at the sudden onslaught of brightest. Once her eyes adjust to the light, the first thing she is able to make out a form lying immobile on the floor in a pool of blood at the base of the stairs. The next thing she sees is her wife sitting against the far back wall with her eyes wide as she clutches a gun in her hands.

"Case," Alex utters, her wife's name coming out as a stolen breath as she drops everything and drops down next to her before she begins prying the gun away. "Case, please, talk to me."

"I had to shoot him." Casey murmurs quietly, her eyes still wide as her green eyes meet blue. "I had to shoot him Alex. He came down and he was going to...he was going to kill us, I grabbed the gun from Kim's boot and I…I had to shoot him."

"I know, Baby…I know…let's get you out of here. It's all going to be okay." Alex whispers back as she helps her shaking wife to her feet. It's then that she notices Serena attempting to attend to a semi-conscious Kim groaning quietly on the floor. "Can we get a medic down here?!"

"Alex!" Olivia exclaims breathlessly once she reaches the bottom of the cellar. Her eyes widen at the sight of Tommy lying dead on the floor and her eyes immediately trail after the blonde helping her wife up the stairs.

"Casey shot, him Liv." Serena speaks up as she tries to gather Kim to her feet.

"I'm fine…" the brunette attorney grumbles, scowling over the fact that she can hardly stand up and her vision is blurring in and out. "Really, I'm fine…I can walk."

"Kim how many of me do you see…" Olivia asks seriously, not believing the woman for a second when she said she's fine.

Frowning again, Kim sighs in reluctance. "Two…" she grumbles. "Really. I don't need a hospital."

"Kim, please, for me…" Serena pleads softly. She would want nothing more than to jump her fiancée's bones at the moment, but now is most definitely not the time or the place. "Please."

Realizing that she can't exactly argue with Serena, Kim sighs quietly and allows herself to be lead up the stairs and to the waiting ambulance outside with the one thought trailing through her mind much like it is everyone else's; it's finally over.

* * *

><p>"Alex, I'm fine. You really didn't need to have them admit me." Casey pouts, sitting up against the overstuffed hospital pillows.<p>

"Yes, I did because I want to make sure you're alright." Alex responds as she approaches the bed and gently places a hand on the redhead's stomach. "Both of you."

A small smile flits across Casey's lips as she surprises Alex by pulling her down for a deep and sensual kiss. "You have no idea how scared I was, Baby…I thought…I thought I would never see you again."

Frowning, Alex leans back and shakes her head. "Hey, don't talk like that. I had no doubt in my mind that I would find you. I only wish that I had found you in time long enough for me to kill that sick bastard myself."

Seeing her wife's gaze harden, Casey turns Alex's face back towards her and shakes her head. "Alex, please don't say that…you know that wouldn't have been the answer."

"He deserved to suffer for what he did to you…to everyone."

"Alex, I know that you're angry, but it wouldn't have solved anything. It would have just gotten you in trouble."

Sighing heavily, Alex hangs her head before she nods. "I know…I just…I just wish I had been able to make him pay for what he did to my mom." She murmurs before chuckling bitterly. "I come from a pretty fucked up family, don't I? My Mom had to whore around to take care of me, my father was a lying bastard, my uncle was a sick fuck who thrived on the pain of everyone else; and to top it all off, they're all dead. How long before I turn out like that."

Sitting up further in the bed, Casey shakes her head as she gently takes one of Alex's hands into her own. "Alex, please, listen to yourself." She begs, "You are absolutely nothing like George or Tommy. And your mother did what she could to take care of you and I can guarantee you that she would be more than proud of you for all of the good you have done. You know why that is? Because you, Alexandra Cabot, have the biggest heart in anyone that I know, and I am happy, no, I am blessed, to have you in my life as my wife."

"I love you so much…" Alex murmurs as she rests her forehead against her wife's, not bothering to wipe her tears.

"I love you too." Casey responds as she shuffles over on the bed. "Now come on. If I'm going to be staying here all night, you're staying with me."

Chuckling quietly, Alex brings Casey's hand to her lips as she nods. "Alright, but first let me check in with the others and I swear I'll be back. Promise me you and the little one will try to get some rest while I'm gone?"

"We promise." Casey responds with a chuckle, followed closely by a yawn.

* * *

><p>"Serena really, I'm fine." Kim says for about the fiftieth time, rolling her eyes when the blonde pushes her back down onto the hospital bed…for the fiftieth time. "Really!"<p>

"At least let them monitor you for the night." Serena replies with exasperation in her voice. "You gave me quite the scare down there in that cellar when you weren't moving. Let them take care of you."

"They're going to be touching me…" Kim pouts, falling back onto the bed in a defeated heap. "You know I don't like people touching me…"

Serena giggles quietly as she gently runs a hand through her lover's hair. "I know. Kim, I'm not going to lie when I said I really didn't think I'd ever see you again. Down there for…well, I have no idea how long we were missing, but you were all I ever thought about. I thought about you, our wedding, our honeymoon, our future."

A rare smile crosses Kim's face as she interlaces Serena's fingers with her own, taking a second to admire the beautiful engagement ring on the blonde's finger. "Someone did a real good job picking out this ring, didn't they?" she teases, earning an eye roll and a light swat. "Hey, I love you. You know that right?"

"I love you too." Serena responds quietly, leaning down to share a kiss with her lover.

"Bahhh! Gross!" the familiar voice a rather annoying Alex interrupts the couple in their moment of intimacy.

Rolling her eyes, Kim's face returns to its default expression of annoyance as she eyes Alex leaning against the doorway. "What do you want, Cabot?"

"Nothing; just came to check on you, see how you're doing." Alex responds, grinning at obviously having irritated her best friend.

"We're great. You can leave now. Shouldn't you be with Casey anyway?"

"Ah, but what fun will it be if I can't come and bother my Kimmy?"

Seeing Kim attempt to get out of the bed, Serena gently eases her back down before turning to Alex. "Alex please…she has a concussion and if she gets up to quickly, she'll get dizzy. Can you save your teasing for later?"

"Ah, only because the lady asks so nicely." Alex responds with a grin before her tone turns serious. "I'm glad the two of you are alright. Please come and find me and let me know if you need anything at all."

"We will." Serena answers with a sincere smile. "Thank you."

"Get some rest Kim. Goodnight Rena." Alex says before she leaves the room, leaving the two in silence.

"You really should get some rest, and I need to go check on my family." Serena states, dropping a gentle kiss to Kim's forehead. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Take your time. There's no rush." Kim responds before giving Serena's hand a gentle tug. "Actually, on your way out, do you think you could send Amanda in for me? I need to speak with her."

A brief look of confusion crosses Serena's face before she nods. "Of course."

Kim is left in silence and to her own thoughts for a few minutes before there is a light knock on the door before the requested detective pokes her head in. "You wanted to talk?"

"Yeah, actually. It's about Angie." The attorney says as she sits up in her hospital bed. "Do you have any leads on her whereabouts?"

"At the moment, no, but we have units looking. There won't be a stone left unturned." Amanda answers before frowning. "Why?"

"I want you to find her and you alone. Do everything that you can to find her before Olivia, or anyone else done. I want you to bring her in, no guns, no cuffs, no sirens."

Alarm immediately breaks out on Amanda's face as her mouth falls open. "Kim, did you get hit on the head too hard? What the hell is this about?"

"I need to speak with her…and I need to know that she isn't spooked into shutting down by the authorities. She's a patient, not a criminal."

"Kim, have you lost your mind?! And since when do I take orders from you?"

"Since you owe me a favor for saving your ass from IAB a month ago." Kim retorts, her voice calm yet firm. "Without me, Detective, Internal Affairs would have had your badge. The least you could do for me is this."

Sighing quietly, Amanda drags a hand through her hair before nodding. "Alright, I'll do it. But if something goes south, it's your ass on the line along with mine."

"It wouldn't be such a risk if it wasn't." the attorney answers. "And this stays between the two of us, until the time is right. Understood?"

"Agreed."

**Leave your thoughts? **


End file.
